KHR: A Different Story
by DestinyArmor
Summary: Vengeance was his reason to live, Tsunayoshi, a kid with a dark past desire only one thing, Revenge. With a Powerful Dōjutsu and an Ominous Flame in his side, Will he succeed on achieving it or will he fail because of one girl. Don't Like, Don't Read, Rated T for Cursing, Chapter 10 Rewrite
1. Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR as well as the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 1: Tsunayoshi

_Flashback, 9 years ago:_

_A lone boy was walking through the road until he reach an abandoned town to which he doesn't care about, a rag cloth was wrapped around himself to protect his body from cold, he looked up into the sky, he saw the moon shine brightly and almost no clouds hindering it, he sigh_

_"Why…..Why brother….why did you do it?" he muttered over and over again as he walk and suddenly, he didn't notice that he was already surrounded by many muscular thugs, they all snickered as they was a 4 year old kid wandering on night and he's all alone_

_"Hey kid what are you doing here, strangers aren't allowed to even walk here, so leave and find your mommy" one of them said, normally anyone who hear it will became angry but surprisingly, the kid didn't even react, making him a bit angry_

_"Why you-" he said again but was cut off when an large arm grabbed him and grip him tightly, his comrades were stunned as they saw the kid was surrounded by a transparent half ribcage, together with the arm and hands that was gripping the man who insult him_

_"out of my way, you pest" the kid said in a cold tone as he glared at him with his red eyes with black three intercepting ellipses on it, the man didn't have time to react as he was crushed by the large hand, blood splattered all over the ground, the kid killed him with no hesitation, his comrades tried to ran away after they saw how the kid dispatched their leader but before they can even took one step backward, all of them were already engulfed by black flames, they all screamed in agony as they trash around, trying to remove the black fire that was burning them but it won't no matter what they try, the last thing they all saw, the kid's right eye were glowing red_

_After the execution, even they all died, the black flames were still burning in their bodies, his right eye pulse, causing the kid to covers that eye with his one hand and was panting a bit "*huff* *huff* I still have a long way to go compare to 'him'" he muttered as he continue his lone journey who knows where._

_Present:_

Tsunayoshi or in short Tsuna woke up from his sleep, he look at the clock and he was that it was only, 3:30 A.M. after stretching his arms, he get up from his bed, prepare his own breakfast, take a bath and get ready for school even though it's still too early, well that was his daily routine and it is his habit to woke up very early,

_3 Hours later:_

At the same house, a woman with long pink hair, wearing a sleeping attire, came out of the opposite room to Tsuna's, she yawned as she made her way down to kitchen to cook breakfast but to her slight surprise she saw the sink were full of pans, and other cooking equipment, she then look at the table to find a food in a plate consist of omelet, rice and pancakes, well garnished as well as a paper beside it, she took it and read the contents

"_I already cook our breakfast, that's yours Mom, take care…Tsuna" _It says

She smile a bit at his adopted son's attitude, even though she only took care of him for four years, he's already attached to her to be able to call her mom, and that's what she's grateful for

"Oh well might as well taste Tsu-kun's dish" she sad as she ate with delight

_On the way to school:_

Tsuna was on his was to school, walking casually since it's still to early, he stop on a open convenient store to kill time and to look for something that might be useful or either catch his interest

"Welcome to…oh Tsuna it's you, early as usual I see" an elderly man said, Tsuna smile at him as he entered the store

"Yeah it is Mr. Jenkins, how have you've been" Tsuna asked as he started to look for anything that catch his interest, from books to other things

"I'm fine, how about you" Mr. Jenkins asked, Tsuna pick a book and took a peek inside before he put it back on the shelve, taking another one, reading it and putting it back to the shelve and looking for another one

"Going to school but since it's early, I came here to kill time" he answered, Mr. Jenkins nodded in understanding as he went outside to sweep floors and arranged the flower pots in front of his store, Tsuna too went outside after he pick a book that catch his interest, finally

"I see, I'm glad you're enjoying your life as a teenager, it brings back memories to me"

"I'm off now, I left the payment on the counter"

"Okay then, have a nice day Tsuna"

Tsuna was about to walk when suddenly, a burst of wind blew past them, the old man struggled to hold himself but luckily, Tsuna caught him, unfortunately the flower pot broke into million pieces

"Thanks Tsuna but what was that, it's not an ordinary wind"

"Yeah, by the way see you later Mr. Jenkins"

Tsuna continue his way to school, thinking about the burst of wind earlier, as he reach the gate he look up as he was a brown haired boy like him was kneeling in front of a orange haired girl whose already embarrassed as if he's confessing, but what made Tsuna almost laugh was the boy was only in his boxers, he cover his mouth to contain his urge to laugh

"Confessing is fine but this….."he thought as he finally calmed down and regain his posture, and he heard that the orange haired girl was running inside the campus and a raven haired man was accusing him a pervert as well as challenging him to a kendo

"Well this is interesting, might as well watch at lunch break" Tsuna thought as he went inside the campus, aware that a certain being was watching him with mild interest

_Lunch:_

Tsuna and the other students were now in a gym, waiting for the event to begin, from his position, he saw several of his classmates, the orange haired girl earlier, Kyoko Sasagawa, and her friend, Hana Kurokawa, next his easy going classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as Kyoko's brother and the manager of he Boxing club, Ryohei Sasagawa and Hibari Kyoya, the head of disciplinary committee and the one called 'the perfect', Tsuna sigh as he looked at the leader of the Kendo club, Mochida Kensuke, grinning like an idiot

"I just hope it ends well" Tsuna thought as the gym door opened to revealed the one and only Sawada Toshiro, who's sweating and his knees were shaking, cursing a certain baby hitman

"I think it will not end well for him" Tsuna muttered as he heard some students snickered

"Hey dame-Toshiro really came"

"This is a dream isn't it"

"No it's not, he really came"

"So you came Toshiro" Mochida spoke from where he stood "I order to get revenge for making my Kyoko-chan, I challenge you to a kendo match but since you're a novice here, I'll give you a handicap" he pause as his fellow club members lifting toshiro's equipment, which is pretty heavy

Toshiro's face became paled "The hell, there's no way I'm going to wear that freaking armor" he thought as they place the equipment beside him

"If you get a point, you win but if I can get a point, I win and the prize is…" Mochida pointed his shinai to Kyoko "Sasagawa Kyoko"

"What the-" Hana said, completely angered at what she heard, Kyoko gasped a that point, Toshiro's wearing the armor and grabbing his shinai as the battled commenced, apparently, the moment Toshiro dropped his shinai that was threw to him by Yamamoto, he panic and to start running, and Mochida, start chasing him, they were like a cat chasing a mouse

"They're hopeless" Tsuna thought as he was about to exit the gym, his eyes trail on what it seem a orange flame flying towards Toshiro, hitting him on the forehead, after a few seconds, he get up but he's now different, a orange flame was burning on his forehead and he now more aggressive, he jump to Mochida, who was surprise and started to tear his hair, declaring that he gain a point, his classmates laughed and the referee didn't raised his red flag, Toshiro then stared to tear his hair until Mochida became Bald, the referee reluctantly raised his red flag fearing that he might become the next target of Sawada's wrath

"Sawada, One Point" cheers erupts inside the gym at his victory, at that point, Kyoko thanked Toshiro, causing him to blush madly, Tsuna sigh them went out of the gym only to be greeted by a silver haired teen whom Tsuna didn't recognized, but he's wearing the same uniform as he is

"Maybe a transfer student" he thought as he walked past him, going back to the classroom

In the silver haired teen's point of view, he suddenly heard foot steps behind him, fearing a sneak attack, he turned to saw a Tsuna walking towards the direction of the classroom, he gasped a bit but hid it perfectly

"I was just too focus on that kid that i didn't notice him" the silver haired though to himself as he continue observing Toshiro, still blushing but still he will immediately notice him since he almost walk in front of him but….

"Why am I thinking useless things….I came here to observe and evaluate him if he's has he right to became vongola decimo" he reassured himself, forgetting his doubts earlier

But what he didn't know was Tsuna purposely hid his presence to him so he can't even feel him walk past him, he chuckled a bit

"Amateurs" he thought as he wait for his classmates to arrive

_After School:_

Tsuna took off his shoes and entered his house and was greeted by his Foster mother

"I'm home"

"Welcome back Tsu-kun" Haruka said while watching TV

"How's your day"

"Fine, quite interesting this day" Tsuna answered, thinking the events this morning

"I see, oh well change your clothes and were eating, I already prepared dinner" Haruka said as she stood up and prepare to se up the plates

"Yeah" He answered as he went to his room

_At Toshiro's house:_

"I'M WHAT!" he yelled before he was slapped by a baby in a suit and a fedora hat

"Yes, from this day on, you will become the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola, the strongest mafia family in Italy and the current boss, the ninth was sent me here to train you and mold you into a good boss"

"W-W-W-Wait a second, don't just decide things, you insolent OWWWWWW!" he yelp as his arm was twisted by Reborn

"tell me that again or that's not the only thing you can get from me" Reborn said, releasing him from the grip, Toshiro tend hid almost broken arm

"Damn how could a baby became that powerful" Toshiro thought

"That's because I'm no ordinary baby, I'm a hitman" Reborn answered, readying to sleep

"HItman your face and why are you sleeping in my bed, go sleep somewhere else" Toshiro half yelled as he was about to approach him but suddenly, he felt a string on his foot, he look down to see a string indeed but what make him jawdropped was it was attached into a pin of a grenade, that if he go any further before, It will definitely explode

"Oh by the way, that grenade will explode if you go any further, good thing you stop" Reborn warned as he sleep with his eyes open

"THEN WHERE THE HELL I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!" He yelled, Reborn simply ignored him

**Read and probably, Review**


	2. Sky and Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 2: Sky and Storm

_"There is no value in killing the likes of you"_

_"Stop!"_

_"… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me!"_

_"I said Stop"_

_"And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away…"_

_"Grrr!"_

_ "And cling to your pitiful life."_

_"I SAID ENOUGH!"_

Tsuna abruptly get up from his slumber, sweat was forming on his forehead, he 'tch' as he touch his forehead, wiping off the sweat

"That dream again…why am I having of those pathetic dreams" he muttered as he finally manage to calm himself, he look at the clock and it was shown 1:00 A.M. he sigh as he went back to bed

_5:30 at the morning:_

Haruka was surprise to see Tsuna still sleeping on his room after she open the door to his room, which was strange because he always ahead of her at all times

"Did Tsu-kun had a nightmare or something" she thought as she slowly close the door, not wanting to disturb him

"oh well I guess it's my turn to make breakfast" she hummed happily as she went to kitchen

_An hour later:_

Tsuna woke up, getting off his bed, he look at the clock, he sighs as he get ready for school

"I guess mom already beat me at cooking …. stupid dreams" he thought as he pick his towel and proceed to take a bath

"Tsu-kun are you awake" Haruka half yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah" he answered, proceeding to bathroom

"Okay then, take a bath and lets eat, breakfast already prepared"

"Yeah, just give me couple of minutes"

And just as he said, he's finished taking a bath, he then went back to his room to change into his uniform, a white long sleeve with dark blue vest and a khaki pants, grabbing his bag on the study table, he went to the kitchen to eat together with her mother

"Ne Tsu-kun, did you have a dream last night" Haruka started as she ate her sausage

Tsuna can't answer her since he's still munching a pancake, after few seconds, he swallow it as he spoke

"Yeah and a bad one too, that's the reason I woke up late" he answered

"Mind if you share it" she asked

"…." He didn't answer

"It's okay if you don't want to" she countered

"Thanks mom, I really don't want to" he said

"I think you should go, you're going to be late if you stay here" Haruka said

"Yeah, see you after school mom" Tsuna said as he grab his bag and dash forward outside

"Take care" she said even though Tsuna is gone out her sight after few moments, she frowned a bit

"I wonder if his dream is about 'that'" she thought as she continue her household work

_At Road_:

Tsuna was walking a little faster to get to school, he can't afford to became late or else the perfect will bite him to death

"Tsuna-kun"

He turned to see Kyoko was catching up to him, Tsuna stop in his tracks as he waits for her to catch up to him

"Good morning" she greeted

"Yeah morning" he greet back

"Did you hear, there are two new transfer students that will join us today" Kyoko started the conversation

"Transfer students" Tsuna repeated as he think of a student he saw yesterday

"You're right a boy and a girl" Kyoko said

"Maybe he's one of the two" he thought as they both saw the entrance

"I could care less about those anyway, did something happen for you to come to school this late, you're usually early"

"No nothing I just woke up late, that's all"

"I see"

Tsuna and Kyoko reach the campus gate, Tsuna then let Kyoko to go first, she reluctantly nodded as went ahead of him, after he assured that she already inside, Tsuna let loose his dark aura a little bit

"I notice that you're stalking me since yesterday, mind if I know why" Tsuna asked, looking at the bush on his right

"So you notice me" from the bush, Reborn came out with his signature black suit and a fedora hat

"Pretty much so, why are you stalking me" Tsuna repeated the question and this time, his voice a bit cold one

For the first time of his life, Reborn had a sudden feeling that this kid was dangerous, which was strange because a kid like him isn't capable of emitting an aura like that unless he experience something that made him like that

"I was just wondering if you're related to my student, you have similar face" Reborn asked, picking his words carefully, he inwardly snorted, he's the best hitman in the world for god's sake, he shouldn't be afraid of him, he can easily taught this kid a lesson or two but his gut said that he mustn't

"No, just a classmate, so anything you want to ask, I'm almost late" Tsuna said

"No, that would be all" he said as he immediately disappeared, Tsuna sigh as went inside

"First stupid dreams and now a strange baby….this is the worst" Tsuna thought as went to his room

_At Class:_

"Okay, before we start the lesson, I would like to introduce to you our two new transfer students, both of them are from Italy so treat them nice" their teacher announce, Tsuna heard some whisperings and gossips about the two transfer students

"you two can come in now" he said as the classroom door opened to reveal the students, one is the silvered haired guy that Tsuna encountered yesterday and the other one was a girl with a dark green hair that didn't reach her shoulder, a orange flower mark under her left blue eye

"Everyone, this is Hayato Gokudera and Yuni Giglionero" he said as the boys and girls had some weird reactions toward the two

"Oh my god he's so cute, I like him already"

"No you won't"

"Look at that girl, she beautiful like kyoko-chan"

"Yeah I agree"

Tsuna snorted at their reactions, then he notice that Gokudera was glaring at Toshiro's direction, he wondered if he did something to him that made him angry or perhaps, they were mortal enemies before

"Okay Gokudera-kun you can sit-hey where are you going" the teacher exclaimed as he saw Gokudera walk towards Toshiro with a scowl plastered on his face, poor Toshiro is already sweating bullets from his chair then without warning, he kicked his desk, angering the teacher, Gokudera threw last glare at him as he proceed to the back, The teacher sigh as he face Yuni

"So what about you Yuni-san, where do you want to sit" he asked he girl

"hmmmm" she hummed while searching for unoccupied seat, then she found one, which is in Tsuna's right side

"There" she said as she proceed there

"Okay now that's done let's start the lesson"

_At Lunch:_

Tsuna pack his notes in his bag when suddenly, Yuni went in front of him he look up to see her smiling

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Yuni what's yours" Yuni asked him, Tsuna not wanting to be rude answer her

"Tsuna"

"Tsuna huh, what a nice name, mind if ask a favor"

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if you showed me around, I'm still new here" she said

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko half shouted as she approach the two then Tsuna came up with an idea

"That's right, Kyoko-chan, would you mind if you showed Yuni around, I'm still working on something so I can't go with her so if you can" Tsuna asked

"Okay, I don't mind" she said as she and Yuni went out of the room, Tsuna sigh in relief

"Okay now that's done, where the heck did I put my lunch" Tsuna exclaimed as he continue to search for his missing lunch

_After School:_

Tsuna was about to exit the gate when he heard what sound like an explosion at the back of the school, normally, he will not be bothered by those things but this time it was different, his intuition suddenly told him to go, sighing, he went to investigate

_The site where the source of the explosion is:_

"Don't run away you coward, I can't believe a pathetic person like you was chosen to become the Vongola Decimo!" Gokudera shouted as he threw several dynamites toward Toshiro

"WAHHHHHH!" Toshiro ran as fast as his feet can while dodging dynamites, Reborn was watching them above the tree

"Stay still so I could finish you off" Gokudera yelled as he prepared another set of dynamites, this time it was 2x more than he pull out before

"JUST HOW MANY DYNAMITES DO YOU HAVE!" he exclaimed as he dodge those sets

"I told you Toshiro, Gokudera Hayato is a mafia assassin with a codename 'smoking bomb Hayato' so Probably, he has millions of dynamites all over his body, which means more fun" Reborn spoke

"PROBABLY!" he exclaimed again as he tripped on the small rock, poor Toshiro and because of that, he's now facing Gokudera, ready to blow the shit out of him, Reborn sighed

"You're really are hopeless Dame-toshiro" he said as he made his pet chameleon, Leon transformed into a green handgun, and aimed it to his head

"It's dying will time" Reborn then pull the trigger, releasing a bullet, as the bullet reached halfway, it split into half releasing a orange flame that enter Toshiro's head, making him lay on the ground, after a few seconds, a bright orange flame erupt from his forehead , his aggressive nature returned

"REBORN! I WILL DEFEAT GOKUDERA HAYATO WITH MY DYING WILL" he shouted as he ran in an unbelievable speed, The bomber gasped as he immediately threw many dynamites to intercept him

"Double Dynamite" the dynamites went toward him but Toshiro immediately diffuse all of them in an instant, angering Gokudera more as he pull out more dynamites, 3x more that he pull out before

"Triple Dynamite" unfortunately, Gokudera hasn't master this move, he accidentally drop one bit that cause a chain reaction as he dropped all of the dynamites

"Shit I'm done for" Gokudera thought as he prepared himself but as he was doing that, Toshiro, still in DWM proceed to diffused them all in an incredible speed, the moment he diffuse the last dynamite, the orange flame wear off, returning him to normal

"You…Save me" Gokudera can't believe it, the guy he want to kill earlier save him, after realizing that Gokudera then bowed in front of him

"W-What are you doing" Toshiro asked

"You are really right for the title of Vongola Decimo" he said, still bowing

"EHHHHHH!" Toshiro exclaimed

"I came here when I heard that the Vongola had chosen an heir, and when I saw you, I thought that you're not worthy of the title of boss and the Vongola already meet its end but you prove me wrong not only you defeated me, you save me from my own mistake" Gokudera explained getting up form his bowing position

"And from this day on, I respect you as my boss and I will become you're right hand man" he proclaimed

"WHAT!"

"That's a good start Toshiro, keep that up and you will become a good boss in no time" Reborn said

"WAIT A MINUTE, I DIDN'T REMEMBER THAT I AGRRED TO THAT!" He half yelled but he receive a smack as an answer, making him unconscious

"Juudaime"

"Gokudera, take him to the clinic" Reborn said in a serious tone

"Re-Reborn san"

"Hurry up and do it" he said

"I understand" Gokudera then carried Toshiro to the clinic, Reborn seeing that they're out of sight, made Leon transformed into a handgun

"If you don't come out now, you're dead" Reborn threatened as he point it to a nearby tree, hearing no response, he shoot it causing the tree to be blown away (poor tree)

"He's gone" Reborn thought as he Leon change back into a chameleon

_At Road:_

"*Phew* that was close" Tsuna muttered as he processed the information he heard earlier while watching the battle, he smiled a bit

"Mafia huh….interesting" he thought as he reach his home

**Read and Review**


	3. Falling Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 3: Falling Rain

Unknown place:

A man in his 20s stood in front of many destroyed houses, his entire body was cover in a black cloak, even his face was covered in hood, and the only part visible is his mouth, he observe the surrounding, walking from one house to another, after that he went to a particular house, it was bigger than he saw on the way, he went inside and continue his search, after minutes the man came out with a scroll on his left hand, after looking back at the house for one last time, he tilt his head upward a bit, revealing his glowing black eyes with red pinwheel inside

"I'll be waiting for you…..Tsuna" he said as his body dispersed in many crows, flying away

7:30 in the morning:

Tsuna entered the gate and was surprise to found Yuni, it seems she's waiting for someone, he shrugged it off as he walk past her, thinking that she's waiting for someone else but what he didn't expect was the girl suddenly walk with him

"Good morning" She greeted

"M-Morning" He answered, slightly surprise

Yuni then notice Tsuna's black crystal necklace "hey that's a pretty necklace, where did you get it" she asked

"Oh this…" Tsuna said, holding it "a gift from my friend"

"Ehhh" she remarked

The bell rang, and the two hurriedly went to their classroom, luckily the teacher isn't there yet, Tsuna sigh in relief causing Yuni to wonder

"What's wrong" she asked Tsuna

"You'll find out later" was his answered, Yuni reluctantly nodded as she look at the door to see Toshiro together with Gokudera

"They're friends now huh" Tsuna thought as he observed Toshiro went to his seat, but unfortunately Gokudera notice Tsuna was staring at his boss, being an overprotective one, he glared at him

"Why are you looking at Tenth" he said with a scary voice, but to Tsuna, it was nothing

"Tenth? Is that a kind of nickname or something" He thought

Tsuna ignore him, angering Gokudera more

"Answer or I will blow you!" Gokudera was about to pull out dynamite, Tsuna resist to roll his eyes

"Hey you sit down, the class is about to begin" Nezu half yelled as he enter the room, going to the table, Gokudera 'tch' as he kept his dynamite and went to his seat, Yuni suddenly notice some of the students was scared, especially Toshiro

"What's happening" Yuni asked Tsuna (again)

"Because Nezu-sensei, our teacher for first period for this day is always insulting students who got low test scores" Tsuna explain, she nodded as she focus her attention to the teacher in front who distribute the results of the science test with a grin on his face while looking at the last one

"well, well, well, what's this, one of you got the lowest test scores, I wonder who is it" Nezu said with a wicked smile, looking at the paper of that poor student

The students whispering among themselves, already know who it is, but Toshiro was sweating completely from his seat

"This is bad, it was definitely me, what should I do" he thought

"Sawada!" Nezu said after going to his seat, he looked at his test paper, Toshiro was now 100% sure that he's the one who got that lowest score so with no other choice, he just bowed his head in embarrassment as Nezu was criticizing his test score. Unknown to Nezu he's making Gokudera more and more angry until….he snapped

Gokudera get up and glare at the teacher who shivered at the intense glare, he grabbed him to his collar

"You bastard, I won't forgive you from insulting the tenth" Gokudera yelled straight to his face, Toshiro tried to stop him but it was useless and what's worst, all the students were now looking to their direction, except Tsuna

"G-Gokudera-kun stop now, enough already" Toshiro beg to him

"He insult you Tenth so he will die" Gokudera said, still gripping Nezu's collar, at the moment Toshiro hear some whispers

"Tenth?"

"Are they friends now, but yesterday he just …."

"Yeah I know, I wonder what happened"

Toshiro really uncomfortable at the stares and the whispers but all of that were stopped when they all heard a chair been move, all of them turn to Tsuna, who stood up and proceed to go outside, his eyes close and walking calmly

"Just going to toilet" he simply said as he went outside of classroom, after he left, Gokudera dropped Nezu on the ground and went to his seat, uncomfortable to the silence, Toshiro too went to his seat, as for the Nezu, He immediately went outside to report the two who assault him physically

Nezu report them to the principal on what they done to him and suggest that they will be immediately expelled in this school

"Nezu please reconsider first, I know you have the right to get angry but for them to be expelled…..I think suspension will be appropriate" the principal said, Nezu start to think, The principal thought he's going to reconsider but that's where he's wrong

"principal, if I recall…." he started, The principal was listening carefully

"There was a 15-year old capsule that was buried in the school playground that couldn't be found and you will have professionals dig them up" Nezu asked, the principal nodded

"Then let's have those guys dig them…..if they can, I will let this pass but if they can't, expel them immediately" he said, the principal sigh

_Classroom:_

"WE'RE WHAT!" Toshiro yelled, the students were wide eyes too at Nezu's weird punishment, He just go back to the classroom to tell the two

"That's right, we'll have you two dig them…..if you can, I will let this pass but if you can't, you two will be expelled immediately" he said

"That…" Gokudera said

"That's outrageous" Toshiro yelled

"He's crazy" Tsuna thought, looking outside of window

_Break:_

"26 points in the test…hehehe it was nothing, suspension….that's fine since I will be able to get rest for school, but expelled, that's different….I wouldn't be able to see Kyoko-chan again…. no, I don't want to be expelled" Toshiro thought as he grabbed his hair

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly, why don't you dig up that time capsule" a voice came from behind, Toshiro turned to see Reborn

"R-Reborn"

"Tenth" Toshiro turned to see Gokudera, with a smile on his face, which Toshiro doesn't like

"Gokudera-kun"

"I've got and idea on how to find that capsule quick"

"Eh really" Toshiro asked happily but that instantly disappeared as Gokudera pull out ten sticks of dynamites

"If we blow up that playground, that will be fast, this is your share" he said

"WHAT!" he yelled, as he hesitantly took that dynamites

"See you at the playground Tenth" he waved to his boss

Toshiro, with no other choice he went to the opposite direction of the playground. as he was on his way, he heard two teachers talking, apparently Toshiro had passed to the faculty room

"15 year old time capsule, that's ridiculous, man you're really messed up Nezu-sensei" one of then said

"Hah…it's the principal who's messed up, he forgot that there's no such thing as the 15 year old time capsule" Nezu said, behind the wall, Toshiro gasped at what he heard when suddenly, an explosion rang from the playground, everyone from the school was startled and some of the students peek outside of the window, Tsuna didn't bother since he already knew what's happening, they're really believe that stupid teacher

"What's happening"

"The playground is exploding"

"Who would do such thing"

Toshiro fell onto his knees , already knew what's happening "That guy is really doing it….it's all over , this is goodbye to Kyoko-chan" he thought

"Gokudera's not thinking so….you have to find a way so you won't get expelled" Reborn appear in front of him with his gun aimed to his head, before Toshiro could even asked, he shoot him

"REBORN! SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY DYING WILL" Toshiro yelled as he dash forward that playground, Reborn's pet Leon go with him as well

"I was waiting tenth" Gokudera said

Toshiro ignored him as he made Leon change into a dowsing and start to find a fault, after he locate the fault, he clench his fist, Gokudera join in by throwing dynamites as a larger explosion erupted

"SAWADA! GOKUDERA! What the hell are you doing" Nezu came out from his room as he wait for the smoke to clear out

"Well, we didn't find the 15 year old capsule but….." he heard Gokudera's voice through the smoke as the smoke cleared, it revealed the two but what made Nezu jaw dropped was Gokudera holding test papers with a scores of 2 and 6

"We did find a 40 year old capsule instead" Gokudera said as he inspect the paper again

"And also why the scores of an elite guy like you are in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school…..and the scores, it's really disgusting"

"Th-That's" Nezu couldn't believe it, someone found his biggest secret, he can't help but feel embarrassed

And so…..Nezu Douhachiro, aged 55 was terminated for fraudulent educational background (he's actually an F-ranked college graduate)

_Back at the classroom:_

"I'm so relieve that we didn't get expelled" Toshiro said

"No way in hell we won't let that bastard expel us Tenth" Gokudera assured him

"Gokudera-kun"

"Isn't that great that you have a reliable subordinate" Reborn said suddenly appearing in front

"Wha- Reborn"

"By the way Tenth….." Gokudera started as he showed him his test score

"The test in this school is really a clinch" he said as he showed his perfect score, making Toshiro jaw dropped

"You better learn Toshiro" Reborn said as he disappear

_P.E Class:_

All the students except girls we're having a baseball as their practical lesson for today, everyone split up and choose their members for their teams, Tsuna was taken by one of the teams, because it will give them a huge advantage, of course Toshiro was left behind as usual

"There's one left"

"That's Dame-Toshiro, We don't want him to our team"

Toshiro sigh "PE is really sucks"

"Maa maa, just let him in our team so we can start" Yamamoto said

"But we don't want to lose" one of them said

"Don't be so stingy, I just have to keep hitting them right" Yamamoto said

"If you say so" he gave up

In the rooftop, Reborn was observing Yamamoto while playing baseball, he smirked

"Yamamoto Takeshi, his athletic skills and popularity are needed for the family"

_After the game:_

"It's your fault Dame-Toshiro" one of his teammates said angrily

"That's why we didn't want you on our team"

"Sweep the field by yourself as a punishment"

"We still lost" Toshiro thought

Toshiro proceed to sweep the fields when Yamamoto arrive

"Help has arrived" he said

"Yamamoto, what are you still doing here" Toshiro said looking behind

"Helping you of course" Yamamoto said

"It's fine, it's my fault anyway"

"Don't worry about it, it's just PE you know" Yamamoto said, sweeping the fields

"Well if you insist….t-thank you" Toshiro said, sweeping the fields with him while talking, unknown to them Tsuna was spying the two, talking to each other, suddenly he remembered something that he didn't want to so he went home

_On the next day:_

"This is bad!" One of the students harshly open the door, everyone inside look at him

"Yamamoto is about to jump for the building" he said, earning many gasps and shock faces as they all proceed to the rooftop, Toshiro somehow was feeling guilty for what he said while the two of them were talking on the baseball fields yesterday

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't give him such a advice, he wouldn't….."

Tsuna on the other hand sigh and went to the roof as well

When he reach the roof, every students was there, watching in horror as they saw their baseball idol, Yamamoto was on the edge of the building, out of the fences that was positioned of prevent of accidents, he really intends to jump

Meanwhile, Toshiro was in the opposite wall, cursing himself

"I shouldn't said that to him, how can I face Yamamoto right now" he said, cursing himself

"Yamamoto is your friend right" Reborn said, appearing in front of him, pointing a gun "Then don't run away"

"R-Reborn, Wait" Toshiro said as he ran and before he notice, he's now in between the students and Yamamoto, he shriek

"T-Toshiro" Yamamoto Look behind to see him

"Yamamoto, it's my fault, I'm sorry" Toshiro said, getting up

"If you came here to stop me, it's no use, you should understand that Toshiro, you preferred to die over failing for everything" Yamamoto said

"N-No that was wrong, you're wrong Yamamoto" he started

"So you have now guts to oppose me, for as someone as Dame Toshiro" Yamamoto said a bit angry

"No, what I said about yesterday was I lie, I'm sorry,"

"Toshiro"

"For a person like me, who doesn't put an effort into a single thing, gave you an advice like that, I'm really useless. I arrogantly told you those kind of things yet I've done nothing, I'm sorry" Toshiro said

"Later" he yelled before running away

"Wait Toshiro" Yamamoto grab his shirt, causing Toshiro to be pulled back with such force, making both of them fall, every student screamed but what they didn't expect was Tsuna dash forward, and jump as well, he was falling faster since he jump intentionally in order to catch up to them

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled, Yuni gasped as she saw Tsuna do that

"WAHHHHH!"Toshiro and Yamamoto screamed but they suddenly they both felt an arm wrapped around them, they look up to see Tsuna was holding them tightly

"Tsuna-san"

"Tsuna"

"If you want to live, trust me" Tsuna said seriously, they hesitantly nodded and close their eyes, Tsuna then concentrate chakra into his feet, then he brace himself, holding the two to his shoulders and landed on the ground, his landing made the ground tremble as well as creating cloud of dust around him, but the chakra on his feet reduce the impact of their fall to the point where his feet didn't feel anything, so all in all, they're safe and sound

The student's couldn't believe what Tsuna just did, he carried Toshiro and Yamamoto at the same time and save them

"A-Amazing" Yuni said, her shock was replace with a small smirk, it seems the task that her uncle give to her was more amusing than she thought it would be

"Wow" Kyoko said, a bit blush on her cheeks

Tsuna then put them on the ground to catch their breaths

"Wow Tsuna-san, that was unreal, you carried us with a little effort" Yamamoto said, getting up and brushing the dust on his shirt

Tsuna then look at Yamamoto with a calm face but with a hint of anger "Yamamoto, if you want to commit suicide, do it somewhere else not in the school" he said firmly as he went back to his room, Yamamoto was stunned as well as Toshiro

Reborn also was stunned a bit, he was supposed to made Toshiro save Yamamoto with his dying will but it seems that Tsuna was a step ahead of him, normally that wasn't his concern but what he 's now interested was that he's able to perform something like that, like he's a well trained assassin and also the kind energy he use in his feet, he never seen that type of flame before, nor he didn't sure if it it's a dying will flame or not but whatever it is, he will definitely find out

**Author's**** Note: I appreciate anyone who read this story so far and thanks for those who review, i just want to clarify some things **

**First: Tsuna doesn't have sky flames because he has 'that' power (which most of you already figure it out)**

**Second: This is an AU story, Sky Arcobaleno doesn't have their 'short lifespan curse' and some of the characters will be OOC**

**Third: I was basing the story on Manga**

**Fourth****: This is a slight Dark Tsuna**

** if you have any questions or ideas, post it in reviews, our internet connection is only limited so i won't be able to login everyday, i will be answering them in AN when I post new chapter so, Read and Review**


	4. Lightning Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 4: Lightning Cry

_Giglio Nero Mansion:_

"He's more interesting that I thought, Uncle Reborn" Yuni said, she and Reborn was on the mansion of Giglio Nero Famiglia in the middle of the forest (_A.N: the one where Tsuna and the others stay during the second day of the representative battle of Rainbow in Reborn Manga_), the other three occupants seem to be interested on the boy that Reborn and Yuni was talking about

"Really, that's good I would like to meet him someday" the woman in her 20's asked her daughter, she nodded

"No need to be impressed princess, he's only a kid, what the hell he can do" the Blonde man snorted, he hated it when someone other than himself was able to impress her

Reborn rolled his eyes at him "I wonder if your opinion will change after seeing this footage Gamma" he said, transforming Leon into a video recorder, Gamma and the two watch as the video started to play

_Several Minutes later:_

"H-Holy!" Gamma can't believe it that Tsuna save the black haired teen and the 10th heir of Vongola effortlessly from falling on a 2 floored building, but he was smacked by woman in her 20's

"Watch your mouth Gamma, you know I hated it when you're cursing in front of my daughter" she remarked

"Aria's right, if you do that again, that's not only you can get" Reborn added

"Reborn, what did I say about threatening people" the infant woman, who had the same as appearance as Yuni spoke while emitting a dark aura, silencing him on the process, the three chuckled on how she was able to do that

"Mother, that's enough, let's go back to the topic" Aria said, dispelling her aura as she focus on the topic on hand

"So Reborn, are you still letting my granddaughter watch over him" she asked the hitman with a little worry

"Yes Luce, since I will be tutoring Dame-Toshiro for becoming a tenth boss I can't, so l call Yuni here to Japan to do that for me, don't worry nothing will happen to her" he reassure her, even tough he's hot sure himself if he's able to protect her from Tsuna, whose abilities still shrouded with mystery

"Alright Reborn, I trust your judgment….as always" Luce said, Reborn nodded as he disappear, leaving the four

"Okay Yuni, just be careful and watch him as Reborn says, don't do anything reckless" Aria advice her, Yuni nodded as she went to her room

"Boss, are you alright" Gamma started, Aria look at him with a force smile

"I'm okay Gamma, let's head to bed too" Gamma nodded as the three went to their respective rooms to sleep.

_On the next Day:_

It's Saturday so there's no school, which Tsuna was grateful for, he was preparing breakfast for him and her mother when suddenly, a knock was heard from the door

"It's still early, I wonder who is it?" Tsuna thought as he temporarily remove his apron and went to open the door, he was surprise to find Kyoko was standing in front of him

"Tsuna-kun"

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here"

"Visiting you, is there something wrong with that" she asked

"Not really, I just wondering why you're here so early"

"That's because-" the two heard an explosion, they both looking for the source but they can't find it

"What was that" Kyoko asked

"Who knows….by the way since you're here, would you like to join us, I think I've prepared enough for another one" Tsuna asked, kyoko was overjoyed at that

"Sure, I would like to" she said happily as they both went to the kitchen, forgetting the explosion earlier

_Toshiro's house:_

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS THERE A HOME TUTOR USES A BOMB WHENEVER HIS STUDENT MAKES A MISTAKE!" Toshiro yelled, covering himself

"This is how I roll" Reborn simply answered him

"THAT"S DEFINITELY WRONG!" he yelled again

"You said that you will study hard for your test to raise you allowance, but before your allowance rises…." Reborn said

"I'll rise to heaven" Toshiro finished, he sigh

"Geez, I can't stand thi-" Toshiro couldn't finish as he saw a baby wearing a cow suit and afro wig (according to Toshiro's point of view) pointing a gun to him

"W-What the" he said

"First, the target is going to be this number" Reborn, ignoring the cow baby

"Reborn, there's a weird guy on the tree" Toshiro said but Reborn paid no attention

"Die Reborn" the cow baby said as he pull the trigger, but nothing came out

"Huh" he inspects the gun and found out that it has no bullets left

"Crap I used all the bullets while I was playing yesterday"

Suddenly, the branch where the cow baby positioned was snapped, making him fall face first on the ground

"Wh-What" Toshiro said worriedly

"To-ler-ate" the cow baby resist not to cry

"REBORN! Let's play" the cow baby ran towards the door and at the same time Sawada Nana, Toshiro's mother, open it allowing the cow baby to sneak inside

"Success" then he made his way to Toshiro's room

"DIE REBORN!" He yelled once again, Reborn ignore him

"Hey don't ignore me…I'll kill you damn it" the cow baby said as he threw himself to him only to be smacked on the wall by reborn, who still continue to discuss the lesson to Toshiro

"How dreadful….did those two know each other" Toshiro thought

"T-That hurt….I must've tripped on something" he muttered as he recovered quickly

"I LAMBO-SAN, 5 YEARS OLD AND THE HITMAN OF THE BOVINO FAMIGLIA, TRIPPED!" the cow baby named Lambo yelled

"FAVORITE FOODS WERE CANDIES AND GRAPES AND I LAMBO SAN, WHO MET REBORN ON THE BAR, WAS TRIPPED" he continued

"H-He's trying so hard just to introduce himself" Toshiro sweat dropped

"So yeah, let me try again, Yo Reborn" Lambo said trying to get along with him but Reborn still ignore him

"Okay with that formula, try to solve this" Reborn said

"Y-Yeah" Toshiro said, trying to ignore Lambo also

"To-ler-ate" Lambo can't take anymore as he pulls out a grenade

"H-Hey that's" Toshiro said in disbelief as he saw Lambo threw it to Reborn but as usual, reborn swat it with his hands, making the object flew towards lambo, who was sent flying along with the grenade, it explode outside of his room, much to Toshiro's relief

"Re-Reborn, you think that's too much and by the way do you know him" Toshiro asked

"I don't know him and if it is Bovino Famiglia, they're only a small mafia group….I don't associate with those who rank low" Reborn said

"A-Awesome" Toshiro can't help but feel sorry for Lambo

"TOSHIRO!" Nana yelled from the kitchen, he immediately went down to see her mother was with Lambo, who was covered with smoke due to the explosion and small branches from trees was on his afro hair

"He claimed that he's Reborn's friend right" Nana said

"Y-Yeah"

"Did they have a fight" Nana asked

"It's not the fight that you think mom" Toshiro thought

"Since you're the older than the two of them, would you mind if you became the middle man and settle it, have a lot of work on the kitchen" she asked as she went to kitchen to finish her work

"O-Okay"

Toshiro took Lambo for a walk, well, he regret it when Lambo suddenly talk about becoming boss of Bovino Famiglia if he defeated a super first class hitman, which is Reborn and how he met Reborn for the first time in the bar, Toshiro Regret it even more when he talk about his dream of humanity bowing down to him, he sweatdropped

"This kid keeps saying crazy stuffs" he thought, he was surprise that he was able to tolerate him saying nonsense things until evening

_At Dinner:_

Toshiro, Reborn and the new freeloader of the Sawada household, Lambo was situated on the dining table to eat, Nana has already eaten and now going outside to deliver something, the moment Nana leave the house, Lambo jump and threw a butter knife to Reborn, which has been easily deflect by his hands, the knife flew and struck itself on Lambo's forehead, blood was flowing to his face

"Learn already" Toshiro thought as he saw Lambo was getting something while crying

"He's shooting himself" Toshiro thought as he saw Lambo aiming the purple bazooka to himself

"BANG!" he pull the trigger and pink smoke appear, and when it disappear, a tall man with black curly hair, wearing a black suit with a cow print collar and a pants appears

"Long time, no see Vongola Tenth, thanks for taking care of me this ten whole years, it's me Cry baby Lambo" the man greeted

"No way, don't tell me he's….." Toshiro thought

"A person was hit by Ten year Bazooka will swaps with their self from ten years in the future for 5 minutes" he explain as he turn to Reborn

"So this dandy looking guy is Lambo" Toshiro thought

"Hey Reborn I change, didn't I" 10 Year Lambo started but Reborn still ignored him

"Still ignoring him" Toshiro thought

"Geez I guess I have to use my skills to show how much I've change in ten years" he the pull out two horns and attached it to both sides of his head

"Thunder set" the horns were charge by electricity from the clouds outside the household

"My horns now contain one million volts" he boasted as he charge towards Reborn

"Electrico Cornata (Electric Horns)" 10 year Lambo shouted as he keep charging only to be stopped by a fork that Reborn use, he struck it into his head

"To-ler-ate" he said before he went outside, crying

"He didn't change at all" Toshiro thought

"Man, Reborn really is scary" he added as he heard his mother yelled

"TOSHIRO! I told you to become a middle man" Nana lectured as she dragged a 5 year old Lambo

"He's back to normal" Toshiro thought

_Tsuna's House:_

Haruka was looking at Tsuna's sleeping figure, even he didn't show it but he really enjoys his days as a teenager, she sighs and closes her eyes

"Oh Tsu-kun, I wonder how you will react if you find out the truth…" she muttered as she open her eyes to reveal her red eyes with magatama circling around her pupil

**Author's**** Note: i don't know if you like this story of mine or not but**** i still keep posting new chapters until i ran out of ideas in my head, so as all authors says, Read and Review**


	5. Entrance Test and Poison Cooking

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 5: Entrance Test and Poison Cooking: Sharingan Activates

_Next Day:_

Haruka was preparing breakfast for the two of them, while doing that, she was thinking of what she saw within Tsuna, she became more worried to her adopted son

"His hatred is growing more and more powerful and intense than I thought…..creating that flame in the process" She thought as she flipped the eggs in the pan

_Flashback:_

Haruka open her eyes to reveal her sharingan, her eyes widen as she saw Tsuna's chakra circulatory system, his chakra was flowing in an normal state, which she was expecting but what she didn't expect to see was another kind of energy was slowly forming within him, she narrowed her sharingan as she look closely to it

"Is that…a flame" she thought as the grayish black flame was litting itself up, constantly growing, she look more closely to it by adjusting her vision, she gasped as she finally recognize that flame

"No way…"She thought as she dispel her sharingan, she clench her hand into a fist as she look at Tsuna's sleeping figure

"His hatred was so strong to be able to create that flame, did he really hated his brother that much…Damn it!" she curse inwardly as she calm herself and went to sleep

_End flashback:_

"Mom" she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tsuna, he's now holding the pan that she used to hold moment ago, she gasped a bit

"You okay mom, you're spacing out so long that you almost overcooked the egg" he asked her as he put the eggs in the plates and put them in the table, Haruka didn't answer

"Mom is something wrong" Tsuna asked her again, she gasped as she look to Tsuna

"No-Nothing, I'm fine" She said, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, doubting that she's fine but he shrugged it off

"Oh ok, then let's eat" he said as Haruka nodded

_At road:_

Tsuna was walking towards the school, but his mind was still wondering what could be his mother was thinking, that's the first time she's spaced out that long, he sigh as he set that aside and head to school when he saw Toshiro and Yamamoto walking together, Tsuna close his eyes, ignoring their presence and walk past them but Yamamoto call to him, much to his dismay

"Tsuna-san, wait up" Tsuna didn't stop but both he and Toshiro manage caught up to him

"What do you want" Tsuna asked as the three walked inside

"Well we just want to walk with you, I don't see anything wrong with that right" Yamamoto said with a smiled on his face, Tsuna then notice that his left arm was bandaged

"Nothing's wrong with that but-" Tsuna started but he was cut off with another two new voices

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Oh great" Tsuna inwardly sigh as the three look behind to see Kyoko and Yuni was catching up to them

"K-Kyoko-chan" Toshiro blush as he stare a Kyoko like a goddess

"Hey guys" Yamamoto said

"Good morning, Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun, Toshiro-kun" Kyoko greeted

"Good morning" Tsuna simply said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, Yamamoto and Toshiro greet the two as well, meanwhile Gokudera and Reborn was watching the five with different intentions, Gokudera was so angry because that 'baseball freak' was so clingy to the tenth while Reborn was watching Tsuna , then he look at his niece with a bit worry

"Yuni, be careful around him" Reborn thought

"Reborn-san are you really sure that we should let him join our family" Gokudera retorted, while smoking as he glared at Yamamoto

"I'm not planning to, he's already in it, I've decided" Reborn said

"Wha-" Gokudera mused as he looked at Yamamoto, who elbowed Toshiro again

"Please rethink about this Reborn-san, I object someone so rude like him entering" he said but Reborn is already gone, he face palmed

_At Lunch:_

Tsuna was about to take a bite to his riceball when suddenly, he heard an explosion at the back of the school, he look around to but he suddenly figure it out quick where did it come from, he took a bite onto it, trying his best to ignoring the rumbling outside

"Oh come on….." Tsuna thought as he finishes his riceball before taking another one

"You okay Tsuna" Yuni asked innocently

"Y-Yeah" he answer hesitantly, either she's ignoring it too or she really didn't feel it at all

_At Toshiro and the Others:_

"YOU CALL THIS A TEST!" Toshiro shouted as he and Yamamoto were running form the knives, dynamites, missiles courtesy of Lambo, bullets and other dangerous things that flying towards them

After Reborn announce that in order for Yamamoto to be accepted into the family, he needs to take the Family entrance test, Toshiro Immediately object but as usual his tutor isn't listening so the test was commence, Yamamoto has only to do one thing: Dodge attacks then he passed, at first Toshiro was quite relived knowing his friend has quick reflexes but he regret it when Reborn threw several knives at him, and what's worst, Gokudera joined in by throwing dynamites and not only that, Lambo, declaring the he will kill reborn pull out the 10 year Bazooka and aim it to himself, causing his future counterpart to take place, whose holding a Missile launcher and aim it to Reborn, unfortunately the missile slip and now it was flying towards Toshiro's direction, Reborn added a bow gun and a sub machine gun to make test more interesting (to Reborn's POV only) and an larger explosion occurred, despite all of that, the school didn't even sustain damage

"Crap! I think we overdid it" Gokudera cursed, thinking that he may hurt also his boss but Suddenly, Yamamoto emerge from the cloud of smoke, carrying an half conscious Toshiro, he sigh in relief, then Reborn went to Yamamoto

"Excellent Yamamoto, You are now officially part of this family" Reborn announced, Gokudera then grabbed Yamamoto's collar

"Good job Baseball freak, you protect the Tenth well" he said as he let go of his collar

"But no matter what happens, I'm still his right hand man" Gokudera hissed to him, he just laughed

"Then in that case, I'll be his left hand man" Yamamoto said

"Don't fight over my body parts" Toshiro mentally yelled

_On the next day:_

Tsuna exited his house after bidding goodbye to his mother, he make his way to the school when suddenly, he saw a woman riding on a bicycle, wearing a helmet and goggles from afar, and his intuition perked up that woman is dangerous, Tsuna narrowed his eyes as the woman came closer and closer and without warning, she threw a can of soft drinks to him, Tsuna simply leaned his head to the right to dodge the can

"What the hell, who is she" Tsuna thought as he inspect the can she threw earlier, it emits a poisonous smell that can kill any living things, luckily Tsuna backed away in time but the crow in the post was killed, falling onto the ground, Tsuna decided to ignore it and continue his way, hoping that he will never see that weird woman again

_The Woman Earlier:_

"That's strange…I thought that the Vongola Decimo was a hopeless brat with a spiky brown hair and always shrieking, but it seems they made a mistake describing him" she thought

_At School:_

Tsuna was listening to the teacher, who replaces Nezu, writing lessons into the board that Tsuna already knew, so he just barely listening and his mind wondered about the woman that was trying to kill him using a poison drink, then he look at Toshiro, who was listening intently to the teacher, then Tsuna suddenly thought of something

"What if….she just misinterpret me as Toshiro, maybe her target was him from the start" Tsuna theorize as the teacher dismissed them for their next subject, which was cooking lesson

_Cooking lesson:_

Tsuna and the other boys was waiting for the girls to finish cooking whatever it is, apparently, this lesson is only exclusive for girls, the boys were only to act as a judges, all of them was looking forward to taste whatever dish they made, well not all boys and Tsuna and Gokudera was belong to those because: Tsuna only like his foster mother's cooking and for Gokudera, his annoying fan girls who wants him to taste their food, even he refuses thousand times

After almost half an hour, the girls were finish ad the boys was ready to choose whose dish they want to taste, of course, they all want to taste the dish that Kyoko and Yuni prepared, they learned that the two had the same cooking abilities

"Let go of me, you freaks" Gokudera angrily said as he was swarmed by his so called 'fan girls', with their food on hand, as for Yamamoto

"Please take mine"

"No, this one first"

"Maa, maa, don't rush" Yamamoto was eating their dish one by one

Kyoko went to Toshiro, much to his joy but when he's about to pick her food, he saw that It was already purple with additional worms wiggling, he nearly throw up

Yuni was about to ask Tsuna to eat her food but she realize that Tsuna was nowhere to be seen, she sigh in disappointment

"Wh-What the hell is this" Toshiro thought as he look at the so called 'food', then his eyes caught a glimpse of a pink haired woman hiding behind the door

"Who's that" Toshiro thought, Kyoko was waiting for him to eat her food

"Toshiro-kun, aren't you going to eat this" Kyoko asked, he gulped as he look at the 'food' again, at that moment Gokudera and Yamamoto walked to him

"If tenth doesn't want it, then I'll take it"

"Me too"

"W-Wait up" Toshiro said, attempting to stop the two from eating the 'food', he gritted hid teeth as Gokudera and Yamamoto was about to put them into their mouth but Toshiro swat them away using his hands

"IF YOU EAT IT, YOU"LL DIE" he yelled, surprising Kyoko and the others

"Tenth"

"Toshiro"

_At the abandoned building:_

"Good job protecting your family Toshiro, that's what makes you a boss" Reborn fired his dying will bullet into Toshiro's head and his stomach

"REBORN! EAT THE RICEBALLS AS IF I WERE TO DIE" Toshiro yelled as he ate the poison rice ball, with no worries, he licked his lips after he swallowed the whole thing

"Delicious" he said as he proceed to eat more

"My poison cooking doesn't work" Bianchi gasped as she saw her poison doesn't kill him

"Shooting dying will bullet to his belly button and it turns into an iron stomach, so anything he eat is fine" Reborn explained

Toshiro then proceed to eat all of the food and I mean everything, earning complaints from his classmates

"Still not enough"

"He's eating everything"

"NO! Someone stop him"

From behind, Bianchi start cursing at the failure of her attempt to assassinate the Vongola Decimo

"Damn you Vongola Decimo….…..but one day I will get back Reborn"

"So you're real target is Toshiro and not me, am I right" Bianchi suddenly heard Tsuna's voice, she look behind to see Tsuna, glaring a her, which sending shivers to her spine

"Y-You're the kid earlier…don't tell me" Biachi muttered

"Yes, it's me, the one you tried to kill using your softdrink can filled with poison while I'm on my way to school" Tsuna said

"I see so…do you want me to apologize or something" she asked

"You don't have to, but in exchange….." Tsuna's eyes changed into his sharingan, his three magatama was spinning around his pupil, putting Bianchi under his control

"…. you will tell me everything you know about this Mafia" Tsuna finish as Bianchi told him everything she knows

_An hour later:_

"Eh, what happened?" Bianchi asked herself as she look around, she realized that she's still in school, outside the classroom, she grab her head as she tried to remember what happened after her failed attempt to assassinate the tenth Vongola but no matter how hard she try, she really can't remember, so she shrugged it off and went to where her lover is

_At Tsuna:_

We can see a smirking Tsuna was on his way home, he then process the information he got from the pink haired woman earlier, ranging from Assassins, Vongola, Arcobaleno, etc

"I'll think about that later, time to go home first" Tsuna thought as he sped up his pace towards his house

_Toshiro's House:_

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE REBORN" Toshiro yelled as she saw Bianchi was sitting into his bed while carrying reborn into her arms

"Oh that's right, I haven't introduce you to her yet, her name is Bianchi, she is known as the poison scorpion, expert in poison cooking" Reborn said

"SO SHE'S THE ONE WHO REPLACE THE RICE BALLS EARLIER!" Toshiro yelled again

"Yup, pretty cool isn't it" Reborn said

"DON'T BE PROUD OF IT, SHE ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"Toshiro sweat dropped

"And from now on, she will be helping me tutoring you to become an excellent boss" Reborn added

"WHAT!" Toshiro yelled, Reborn ignoring his noisy student and focus on Bianchi

"Bianchi, you okay" Reborn asked her

"Y-Yeah, just a little headache" Bianchi said in a low tone

"I see, then let's head to the kitchen, mama is preparing dinner"

"Okay" the two plus Toshiro proceed to the kitchen to eat.

** Read and Review**


	6. Haruka

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

**A.N: I received some questions recently, and as i said, i will answer them here**

**Q: Am I inserting the move sharingan from Naruto?**

**A: That's right, You can assume that KHR happens thousand years after the 4th Shinobi War and Sasuke re-established the Uchiha in Konoha and the only group of people that was able to survive and hide their existence until now are them, due to their intelligence, superior combat abilities, and their eyes. For short, if Sasuke's ancestor is Madara, then Tsuna's ancestor is Sasuke**

**Q:**** Will Tsuna is act like Sasuke?**

******A: Probably yes**

******Q: Would Tsuna's older brother be Giotto or Ieyasu?**

******A: Neither of them**

******Q: Night flames or Wrath flames?**

******A: A flame derived from hatred and bitterness, i'm sure you already know it**

******Now that's done, This Chapter focus on my OC, Haruka and this also introduce Tsuna's older brother and why Tsuna hated him so much**

Chapter 6: Haruka

Haruka, we all know her as Tsuna's adopted mother, she takes care of Tsuna for almost 4 years, and that time, she grew bonded with him and almost treat him like she's really her son but she herself was hiding something from him, a secret that will change their relationship for better or for worst

_Long Time Ago:_

A 18 year old woman with light pink hair and pale cerulean eyes was wondering in a town as she watch various activities were happened, she smiled as she reach her destination, a lake that was quite far from her home, she always come here if she wants to be alone, she stood in the shore, watching the birds flying towards their nest and other animals enjoying the nice atmosphere like she did

Suddenly a sharp thing flew towards her from behind, when the thing was about to impaled itself on her back, she disappear in a burst of wind and reappear behind a teen with a blonde spiky hair, the teen was sweating bullets because of a knife looking thing that he threw on her was now on his neck, being held by the pink haired woman he tried to hit

"Hitting me with a kunai on the back….maybe for another hundred years, Shitsuke-kun" the woman said with a smirk

"As expected from you Haruka-sensei, still sharp as always" the blonde man, Shitsuke said as Haruka release the kunai and kept it, Shitsuke sigh in relief

"So are you ready for today's training" Haruka asked him, Shitsuke nodded

" so what are you going to teach me this time, sensei" he asked her, she already taught him various, things, such as combat abilities and techniques, weapon usage, laying traps, etc. and he master all of them without difficulties but this time, he feel that this training is something that he shouldn't underestimate

"Well, this is the final thing that I'm going to teach you, it takes some time to master this part but I believe that you will settle this one, that is…." Haruka said as she close her eyes, the blonde was confused until she open her eyes, he gasped as he recognize those eyes

"No way, don't tell me that you're…." he couldn't finish his sentence as he look at her sharingan eyes

"That's right, I'm going to teach you how to mold and control chakra, master elemental techniques and use our sharingan" she said as she deactivate her sharingan

"Wow finally, I can now-OWWW!" Shitsuke yelped as he felt her sensei's fist into his head

"Shitsuke-kun, it's true that I believe you that you can master this part but I didn't say that you should become overconfident, normally this takes several months to master but since you're an intelligent person, maybe we can settle this for a couple of months" she explained to him as he grunted in response and bowed his head

"Alright, so what should I do first" Shitsuke asked

"First, I will explain to you the Chakra control and Nature transformation" Haruka said

"Chakra control and Nature transformation"

"That's right, Chakra control is the ability that enables us to use and control our chakra in a very efficient way, while the Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique" she explained

"Ehhhh"

"I'll show you an example of Chakra control"

Haruka then proceed to walk until she reach the lake water, Shitsuke was about to ask what is she doing but suddenly, his eyes widen as he look at her instructor, who was walking in the water like walking into the land

"H-How…" was the only thing he could say

"This is what you called Chakra control, by controlling you own chakra and channeling it to a certain body parts,in this case, in my feet you can walk on top of the water or something else" Haruka explained, still standing in the center of the lake

"Okay! Let me try it too" Shitsuke said, Haruka gasped

'H-Hey wait, you can't just-" too late, the moment he put his feet into the water, Shitsuke sunk in the lake, she sigh as she went to help him to get to the shore

"W-Why" he muttered as he dried himself

"I told you, chakra control was harder than you think, do you understand now" Haruka asked, Shitsuke still drying himself

"I understand, from now on, I will take this last part very seriously" Shitsuke declared, she smiled

"Good then let's begin"

_5 Months Later:_

"Fire Release: Majestic Demolisher"

"Water Release: Water Wall"

A stream of water intercepts the stream of flame in the center, both attacks collide, trying to overwhelm each other, normally the water is strong against fire but that's not the case here, his fire was able to hold itself against her water

During these 5 months, Shitsuke focus his training on his chakra control to the point that he can use high rank techniques with only little amount of chakra as he can use and without reducing it's power. After he completely settle it down, they proceed to the next part, the Nature transformation, Using the so called 'chakra paper', Haruka figure out that Shitsuke has a fire chakra nature so she instruct him to learn fire release techniques as much as he can, Haruka handed him a scroll contains a lot of low and high rank fire release techniques to help him and since she isn't a fire user, she can't taught him so he had to learn it for himself

The collision cause a fog, blocking each other's vision, both activate their sharingan to monitor each other's movements

During the training, Shitsuke awakened his sharingan accidentally when he was about to be hit by one of Haruka's poisoned kunai, in his desperate attempt to dodge, his adrenaline kicked in plus his strong will, forcing his eyes to change (A.N: kind of like Sasuke use his will to suppress the curse seal, which was about to take over his body during the preliminaries), he use the eye to dodge the kunai that was an inch to his face, at first Haruka was stunned that he's able to awaken sharingan by just his own will, but she shrugged it off, that will make things easier for her anyway

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame" a thick stream of flame with a shape of a dragon head was approaching her, it roared as if that it's trying to eat her, she smirked a bit as she jumped of the way, she then weave hand seals

"Water Release: Water Dragon" from the lake, a serpentine dragon made of water erupt and intercept the flame dragon, creating another fog, much thicker than the first one

Haruka then felt his presence so she turn around to block a sword using her kunai, Shitsuke then proceed to slash her but they were all blocked by her kunai thanks to her eyes, he cursed inwardly as he suddenly thought of a something, without wasting time, he secretly pull out two kunai, wrapping the handle with some explosive tag and then threw it to her, since it was traveling fast, she had no choice but to block both usind her own without noticing the tags that was wrapped on the sharp thing, and before she realize it, it already explode, blowing away the fog and sending her flying but she landed on her feet unharmed but the moment she landed, she felt a poke on her back, she turn her head to see Shitsuke was pointing his sword to her, he got her

"You pass, that was and excellent performance" Haruka praise him, Shitsuke then withdrew his sword and sheathed it

"Thank you sensei, I can't do all of it without your help anyway" he said

"I just guide you Shitsuke, I didn't do anything other than that" she countered

"Then that means…." He started

"yes, I have nothing left to teach you anymore, it's now up to you how are you going to improve yourself" she said as she walk away

"I'll see you around Shitsuke" Haruka said

"Yeah" he respond as she vanish in a burst of wind

_5 Years Later:_

5 years have passed since that and Haruka didn't hear anything from her former student or how he's been doing now, she was on her way home after attending some business faraway but the moment she reach her home, the only thing she see is hell

"What…happened?" she muttered at the sight before her

Several houses were engulfed by fire, dead bodies scattered all over the land, weapons such as swords, kunai, and other sharp items were struck on the ground, she immediately hurried to see what really is happening, are they under attack, were they discovered already by outsiders, she ran to check if someone was alive when she heard sound of metal clashing

"Over there" she muttered as she ran to the direction where she heard those sounds, she suddenly had the feeling that she will meet someone that she knows, but she shrugged it off and ran as fast as she can

_The site where Haruka heard the sound of metal clashing:_

_"_You traitor-Gwahhh!_" _the man choked out blood as he was slashed by a certain blonde, killing him in an instant, his comrades gasped as they look at the lifeless corpse of their fellow, then without warning the blonde jump back, performing hand seals

"Fire release: Majestic Destroyer Flame" he blew a stream of flame from his mouth that spread a wide area, leaving his opponents nowhere to dodge, burning them like a animal, the blonde watch as some of them was trashing around, trying to remove the fire out of them but it's useless

"Fools" he muttered as he was forced to jump back to dodge a kunai, he look up to see his former instructor, Haruka was glaring a him, but Shitsuke didn't faze at the icy cold glare

"Why….." she muttered as she prepares to assault his former student, sword on hand, Shitsuke countered using his sword

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" she yelled

"I have nothing to tell you, sensei" Shitsuke said, blocking the strikes Haruka threw at him

"YOU-" Shitsuke kick her on the stomach, sending her flying on the nearby house

"You're losing your touch sensei, which only proves how weak you are, unlike me" he taunted, Haruka struggle to get up

"Why…" she muttered over and over again

Shitsuke snorted "in order to test myself"

"Test….yourself" she repeated

"Yes"

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN CLAN JUST TO TEST YOURSELF!"

"It was necessary…for Uchiha's sake"

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

"I agree"

"Huh"

Shitsuke's eyes change into his sharingan but what Haruka didn't expect was after that, the three magatama spin, changing his eyes into black eyes with a red pinwheel in it

"No way, that's-"

"Mangekyo Sharingan" Shitsuke putting Haruka in control, showing to her on how he slaughtered his own people one by one until it reach into a certain room

_Shitsuke's Illusion:_

Haruka watch as Shitsuke was fighting a kid with brown spiky hair behind them was the dead bodies of their parents, she was shocked as she saw the kid's eyes, in sharingan but despite that, he was defeated by Shitsuke

"There is no value in killing the likes of you, Tsuna" Shitsuke said as he watches Tsuna struggles to stand after taking so much damage from him

"My foolish brother, if you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me" he continued

"Shut up" Tsuna hissed

"And live a long and unsightly life, run away….." Shitsuke ignore him

"….and cling to your pitiful life"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tsuna charged to him but Shitsuke kicked him, causing Tsuna to cough blood and thrown to the wall

"And if you desire to defeat me, come to me with the same eyes I possess" Shitsuke said as he showed to him his Mangekyo

Tsuna didn't say anything due to his injuries as he fell unconscious

_Illusion Ended:_

Haruka woke up and she found out that it was already morning, she weakly get up ant tend her injuries she sustained, after an couple of hours of tending herself, she tried to find this kid named Tsuna but she failed because the moment she came to their house, she found no one but the corpse of their parents, so she assumed that he regain conscious first and left, with no other choice she also left, taking some usable things with her, trying to move on and start a new life outside

As if god has still mercy, Haruka found a place that became her permanent home, thanks to her friend outside named Jenkins, he lent her his brother's house they use to live before he died and since no one lives there now and Jenkins' home was near on his convenient store, he gave it to Haruka

_Morning:_

Haruka woke up early, stretching her arms as she get up and went downstairs to get the newspaper but, suddenly, she heard something fell outside, she open the gate to see someone that she didn't expect to see

A kid with brown spiky hair was unconscious and lying on the ground, Haruka immediately checked him to see if he has some wound and to her relief, he didn't have any, so she take the kid inside and laid him on the sofa. After two hours, the kid woke up

"Ugh…... where am I" he asked to no one, grabbing his head

"In my house" the kid turned his head to see Haruka, carrying a bucket of water and a towel with her

"I see, sorry if I cause you trouble" the kid apologize, Haruka smiled

"It's okay, I don't mind" she said, as she cleaned him using the towel

"Say kid, are you alone" she asked, even though she knows the kid, she had to act as if she didn't know him

"Actually, I don't have any place to go, my parents was killed" the kid said, slowly forming tears

"I see, then you can stay here" Haruka suggest, Tsuna look at her wide eyed

"Eh but-"

"No, it's okay really, I'm all alone here in the first place so…."

"Really, can I?"

"Why not"

"Thanks a lot miss"

"You're welcome, by the way, what's your name?"

"Tsuna"

"I'm Haruka, and don't call me miss,"

"Then what should I-"

"From this day, call me Mom, okay"

"Thanks a lot, Mom"

And that's how the two met.

** Read and Review**


	7. Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 7: Friend

"I'm home" Tsuna announced as he remove his shoes, Haruka peek from the kitchen

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun eh…" she gasped as she look at Tsuna, his bangs was shadowing his eyes, his gritting his teeth a bit

"Tsu-kun, is something wrong" Haruka asked him, Tsuna didn't even stopped in his tracks

"…" he ignored her as he proceed to his room, Haruka wondered what happened on his way home to make him angry like that, it almost like he wants to kill-

"Kill….Don't tell me!" She quickly realize that as she silently went to Tsuna's room but she didn't open the door instead she place her ears to the door, and when she did, she hears him talking

"I swear one day, I'm going to impale your head in rusty spike, you asshole" she hear Tsuna muttered with a venom in his voice

"Tsuna….." Haruka muttered as he hears more cursing from him, she decided to let him be as she returned from the kitchen to finish her work

"He met _him_, didn't he" she sighs while washing plates and glasses

_Flashback, 2 hours Earlier:_

"I'll think about that later, time to go home first" Tsuna thought as he sped up his pace towards his house, but suddenly, he felt a familiar presence, the one that he hated most

"**It seems that you're doing well**" Tsuna's eyes automatically changed into his sharingan as he sees many black crows flying around him

"This is…" he muttered as some of the crows were merging in front of him, creating a silhouette of a certain blonde man wearing a black cloak

"**You've grown, Tsuna**" Shitsuke said as he planted his foot on the ground

"Bastard…" Tsuna hissed, glaring at his older brother

"**Hmph…..what a rude little brother, can't you at least greet me nicely, you know it's been nine years since-**" he couldn't continue his sentence because he was engulfed by black flames, he eyes went wide a bit as he look back at Tsuna, whose eyes have changed, it was now a red eyes with black three intercepting ellipses in it, his right eyes were glowing

"I will kill you!" Tsuna muttered

"**I see, so you obtained Mangekyo sharingan too, interesting I wonder if you also killed your dearest friend, just like me**" Shitsuke asked, Tsuna didn't respond to him

"**It seems you follow my advise after all, farewell Tsuna, the next time we met, it is in battlefield**" Shitsuke said as the black flames disappear, and his body scattered in form of several crows, leaving no trace if his existence in the area, Tsuna's eyes revert back to normal as he continue his pace towards his house

_End Flashback_

After of hours or releasing his anger, Tsuna look at the clock, and it shows 8:45 p.m, he went on his desk to work on the homework that was given to them for tomorrow, they were instructed that they must answer all the question correctly or else they will fail, actually Tsuna wasn't worry about the questions, in fact he already knows all the answers on it,

"Killing your dearest friend huh….." he muttered while writing the answers, suddenly he remembered the time he obtained his Mangekyo and it was probably the hardest decision the he made on his life

_Flashback:_

A 4-year old Tsuna regain his consciousness as he remember what happened, his brother, Shitsuke slaughtered his family and their whole clan, he grit his teeth in anger, tears slowly forming and his fist clenching

"HAAAAA!" Tsuna punch the ground, creating a crack on it and at the same time, his fist drew blood due to the force of his own punch, after of what it seems an eternity of screaming, he went out of his house to find any possible survivors, but all he sees is his dead bodies if his comrades, some were losing either their arms, hands or legs, or worst their heads, just seeing this intensifies his hatred towards his brother, he can't believe he did all of this just to improve himself, what a lame excuse

Suddenly, he see something move from afar, Tsuna immediately rush to where he see it and found out that it belong to his best friend, Haruto

"Tsu….na, is….that…you?" he barely spoke, Tsuna nodded

"I…see, you esc..ape…him?" he asked, before he cough blood, causing Tsuna great worried

"Stop, you shouldn't speak more" Tsuna said as he tried to lift him

"I can't….make it any….more so, please…..let…..me….down"

"But-"

"Please…." Tsuna hesitantly nodded as he lay him down back to the ground

"Listen…to me….Tsuna…..there's….one thing…I want you….to do…." He spoke, blood was flowing form his mouth as he spoke

"W-What is it?"

"Kill me"

"What! I can't do that"

"Please…for me…..kill me…as I said…I can't….make it….anymore"

"No! I won't"

"This is….the only…..way…at least….i died on the…hands…of….my….friend"

"Haruto"

"C'mon Tsuna…if you're really my…..best friend you….will do it…for me"

"But…"Tsuna clench his fist, Haruto use his bit of his strength to pick a kunai on his pocket

"Here….use…this"

"Haruto"

"Hurry…up" Tsuna hesitantly took the sharp thing, then he point it to his chest, but he can't bring himself to impale it to him

"I can't do this" Tsuna's hand was shaking

"HURRY UP!"

"I CAN'T!" Suddenly, Tsuna felt his hand thrust and feel something hot on his hand, he look down to see him holding his hand, both were soaked in blood, apparently Haruto grabbed Tsuna's hand were the kunai was being held and stabbed himself with it

"HARUTO!"

"Take…care…Tsuna" Haruto's hand fell on the ground, signifying that he's dead

"You….Idiot" Tsuna muttered, while burying his face into his body, after minutes of crying, Tsuna get up, changing his eyes into sharingan,

"Haruto….everyone, I promise all of you, I am going to avenge you, I will kill him even if that's the last thing I will do" he muttered, the magatama on his sharingan slowly spins, forming a three black intercepting ellipses on his red eyes, awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan

_End Flashback_

Tsuna look at his paper to see that he answer all of the question on his homework, satisfied with the answers, he keep the paper sheet along with some of his books in his bag, changing into his pajamas, and went to his bed to sleep.

_Next Day:_

"I'm going" Tsuna shouted, making his way to the school

"Wait" Haruka said, making Tsuna stop, looking back

"You forgot your lunch" she said, handing him his lunch box, Tsuna apologize before taking his lunch and proceed to school

"It seems a good night sleep was all it take" she smiled and went back to the kitchen

Tsuna was walking casually when he spotted Toshiro, together with a brown haired woman, wearing some kind of armor, holding a motorcycle helmet and a ice hockey club (A.N: I don't know what term so correct me if I'm wrong) on the bridge

"That woman…I can't believe she's wearing something like that this morning, what is she" Tsuna thought as he shrugged it and walk away

_At school:_

Tsuna was relieve that he made it on time, he enter the room and went to his desk as the teacher came in, discussing lessons, submitting their homework and other stuffs, for the first time Tsuna was relieve that nothing strange happened, this is the very first normal day ever since the fedora wearing baby barge into the campus

_Afternoon:_

Tsuna was watching TV, Haruka was in the market, buying supplies when suddenly, something fell on Tsuna's lap, an afro haired baby wearing a cow suit, his entire body was covered in smoke, Tsuna pick him and lift him up

"Who are you" Tsuna asked the baby, who was now shaking in fear

"L-Lambo" Lambo said, Tsuna then put him down

"What happened to you" Tsuna asked as he dusting him off the dirt

"Tol-er-ate" Lambo was about to cry, Tsuna sigh

"Look, I'm just asking you, what happend" Tsuna repeat the question

"I was blown away with a bazooka shells that reborn throw at me" Lambo said, making Tsuna sweat dropped

"Bazooka shells…isn't that a real weapon" Tsuna thought

"Where do you live" Tsuna asked

"In Baka-Toshiro's house" he answered

"Toshiro…..are you his relative"

"No, I'm not"

"I see, a freeloader eh" Tsuna thought, then he picked him up and went outside, he and lambo then reach Toshiro's house and found a pink haired woman wearing a bikini and Toshiro's tutor, wearing a Hawaiian polo shirt, the two look at Tsuna and at the moment, Toshiro went outside only to see him

"Tsuna, what are you doing here" Toshiro asked him, Tsuna then threw Lambo at him

"You should look after him more Toshiro…your little brother that is" Tsuna said as was about to walk

"I'M NOT HIS OLDER BROTHER!" Toshiro thought mentally

"Wait" Reborn said, Tsuna stop and look at him

"What is it" Tsuna asked, eyes slightly narrowed

"…" Reborn studied him form his head to toe, strange he didn't feel the aura he felt the first time they met, he's just like an ordinary kid this time, Tsuna felt uncomfortable so he break the silence

"How long are you going to stare at me like that" Tsuna asked

"Sorry" Reborn suddenly said, Tsuna let out a 'hmph' before walking away

"Reborn is there something wrong with that kid" Bianchi asked

"Nothing, I just want to verify something" Reborn said before sipping on his espresso

"Verify….what do you mean" she asked but Reborn didn't answer her

_On The Next Day:_

"Another day of school" Tsuna though while walking on the street roads towards the campus,

"Wait up" Tsuna look behind to see Yuni, catching up to him

"Yuni"

"Thank god I caught up to you, you're a fast walker, aren't you Tsuna" Yuni said

"So what do you want, chasing me all the way here" Tsuna asked her, both of them were now about to reach the school gate

"We're friends remember, is there something wrong walking to school with your friends"

"Oh really, I didn't thought of that, I was used to be alone in my entire life" Tsuna bluntly said as he walk a little bit faster, which is too fast for Yuni

"Eh, what does he mean?" she thought as she tried to catch up to him

_After school:_

"Great another set of tests, more time for study I guess" Tsuna muttered while packing his things to his bag, suddenly Yuni approach him in front

"Yuni, what is it" Tsuna asked her

"Well….Would you mind if we studied together for these upcoming exams" she asked

"O-Okay, I think that's better, but….where" Tsuna asked, he didn't mind studying with someone else but what he worried is where are they suppose to study

"Your house" Yuni suggest, Tsuna blinked twice

"My house" Tsuna asked

"Yup"

"Well, fine for me but, what about your parents, aren't they worried about you, I mean you're a girl"

"I'll take care of it, I'll call them"

"I-I see, okay then"

Tsuna and Yuni head out of the campus, the two them stop in a convenient store for Yuni to make a call for her mom while Tsuna was looking for something in the store while waiting for her to finish

"So…did they agree" Tsuna asked

"Y-Yes, they are" Yuni hesitantly said, Tsuna narrowed his eyes at her answer

"They didn't agree, are they" he said, Yuni gasped and bowed her head in defeat

"Yeah, they didn't"

"Too bad, so I guess you're going home now"

"Y-Yeah, I'm really sorry"

"It's okay"

Tsuna and Yuni parted ways, Tsuna, unsure of her safety follow Yuni secretly, and it seems that he's right, because Yuni was now being surrounded by some boys, smirking on the dirty thoughts that running on their mind, while the said girl was terrified

"Good thing I follow her" Tsuna thought

_At Yuni:_

"What a cute lady we have" one of the students said

"And look she's all alone, I want her" the other one said, licking his lips, making Yuni more terrified

"What are we waiting for, let's take her" the three agreed as they ran after Yuni and when they about to touch her, suddenly, a strong grip stopped the one that attempt to touch her, the three and Yuni was shocked as Tsuna just appear out of nowhere and in between her and them

"I think I made a mistake leaving you, I apologize with that Yuni" Tsuna said, gripping the boy's wrist, almost crushing it

"Tsuna" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes

"So I suggest you stay back for a while" he instructed, Yuni nodded and took two steps backward

"Now then…" Tsuna look or rather glare at the boy, who glare back to him

"You bastards, how dare you interfere and ruined our fun" he said, Tsuna release him from the grip and actually waiting for the three to attack or to run, either which they choose, it didn't matter to Tsuna

"So you call that fun eh, harassing a woman" Tsuna said

"Beat him to pulp!" The three charge at Tsuna, who didn't even move an inch, one on Tsuna's left side tried to punch him, he sigh as he deflect the punch to the right using his left palm, hitting the second one instead and causing the third one to fall due to the momentum of the second one, knocking them unconscious

"Amateurs" Tsuna thought

"Wow" was all Yuni can say, Tsuna then turn to her

"Let's get you home now" Yuni nodded as Tsuna carried her bridal style, causing her to blush

**A.N: Daily Arc is really boring, actually i really want to skip this and head to Varia Arc but i can't because of few things like introducing the characters that affect the story and so on, and if you notice, Lambo was blasted in Tsuna's house instead of Irie's house because i have reason so and a little 2701 moment, because this is my favorite paring, so Read and Review**


	8. Extreme

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 8: Extreme

"Wow I never thought you live in a mansion and it is in a middle of forest" Tsuna whistled while staring at the gigantic 2 floored house, surrounded by many trees, Yuni nodded, her face still red after being carried by Tsuna in a bridal style

"You alright" Yuni found herself face to face with Tsuna while waving his hands in front of his face

"O-Oh I'm fine, really" she quickly said

"Are you sick?"

"No of course not, what makes you say that"

"Besides the fact that you're face is red, nothing"

"I'm really fine, let's go inside then, I would like to introduce you to my relatives"

"But-"

"No buts, lets go" Yuni then grab Tsuna's hand and drag him inside, with no other choice, Tsuna let her be, he was in awe at the inner design of the house, like he's in a castle, he didn't notice that three figures went to them with slight shocked faces

"Yuni, who is that" Tsuna turn his head to see two women, one wearing her red polo and a black skirt, one is an infant with a orange pacifier on her chest and a blonde man holding a cue stick, like he's playing a billiard

"Mother, this is Tsuna my friend" Yuni said

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms…" Tsuna

"It's Aria"

"Nice to meet you, Aria-san" Tsuna then shake hands with her

"By the way, this is my grandma Luce, and our bodyguard, Gamma" Yuni introduce the other two

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun" Luce said with a smile

"Hmph" Gamma snorted, Tsuna knew that this man already resents him to the bottom of his heart but he didn't intended to know why, and he doesn't care anyway, but Tsuna look at Luce again

"Grandma, but…" Tsuna said looking at Luce with wide eyes, who only smile at his reaction

"Hahaha….I knew you would have that reaction Tsuna-kun, actually I was currently under some sort of….curse, if you called that" She said half truth

"O-Okay, I don't get it" Tsuna scratch his head

"It seems you brought Yuni all the way here, thanks for that" Aria said

"Oh, about that…" Tsuna then started to explain to them what happened and how Yuni almost got herself being raped by some boys in a dark alley, Gamma almost crushed the cue stick he been holding (He never let go of that thing) Luce and Aria comforted their precious child until Tsuna finish explaining

"I think we owe you one, Tsuna-kun, I don't know what would happen to her if you're not there" Aria said, Tsuna shook his head, then Aria instruct Yuni to change clothes, which she nodded and head to her room

"It's nothing, I'm glad I was able to help your daughter" Tsuna respond as he pick his bag and get up from his seat

"Where are you going" Luce asked the teen

"I think mom was waiting for me so, I have to go home"

"But it's too dark outside"

"I can take care of myself"

"At least join us for dinner" Aria said, Tsuna stop and look back

"Yuni will be really happy if you did" Aria said, insisting him to stay, making Tsuna confuse

"Eh, why" Tsuna asked, making Aria gasped

"Never mind that, so are you going to stay" she quickly change the topic

"Alright if you insist, I'll stay" Tsuna said as he went back to his previous seat

"Thank you so much" Aria then head to kitchen to asked their chefs to prepare for another one, Tsuna then look around for a little bit, at that moment, Yuni came out

"Tsuna…..you're staying" She asked,

"Yeah, Aria-san asked me to have dinner with you guys, at first I refuse but she said that if I stay, that will make you happy, why is that" Tsuna asked innocently, that statement make Yuni blush again

"Eh, M-M-M-Mother said what!" Yuni asked, trying to be calm as she can but the redness of her cheeks prove it was futile, she then tried to think of something that will divert Tsuna's attention

"Oh that's right, why don't we have our study here Tsuna" Yuni suddenly asked, Tsuna, eyes went wide

"Now that you've mention it….that's a great idea" Tsuna said

"Good, it seems the dinner will not be served in another hour so…" Tsuna nodded and Yuni led him to her room, when they reach the door, Yuni open it, Tsuna can't help but amaze at the decorations and design of her bedroom, and the space, it was thrice his own room

"Wow Yuni, it's like you're a princess living in a castle, don't you agree" Tsuna asked setting his bag on her desk and taking a seat on the chair

"Well you can say that" she answered, while taking out her notes and other stuffs, Tsuna then take his own things too as they began they're study session, sharing ideas to each other, discussing random things about the topics they tackled during their lessons and others.

_Downstairs:_

"Mother, where are the two" Aria asked, referring to Tsuna and Yuni, Luce smiled a bit, as she point to Yuni's room

"What are they doing" she asked

"From what I've overheard, they having a study session in preparation for their tests" Luce said, Aria nodded

"Don't worry Aria, I'll call them if the dinner is ready" Luce said

"Okay then, I'll head to our office to finish another bunch of paperwork" Aria said, as she went to the said place

"_He's not as bad as Reborn describe him but still…_" Luce thought

_Back at the Two, after an hour:_

Tsuna and Yuni were packing their things, well only Tsuna, Yuni put hers in her desk, Tsuna then swung his bag on his shoulder as the two went outside

"Thanks for that Tsuna, I learn a lot" Yuni said cheerfully, Tsuna nodded as they both smell something delicious

"I think dinner is ready" Tsuna said

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Yuni said, Tsuna nodded as they both head downstairs and to the kitcken

_Dining Table:_

"Itadakimasu!" they all shouted as each of then dug onto their own food, Tsuna taste the curry, and it was not bad, after the dinner, Tsuna them went outside of the mansion, Yuni was there to say goodbye to him

"Okay Tsuna, see you tomorrow" Yuni said, Tsuna smiled and nodded

"Yeah" Tsuna then proceed to walk until he was out of Yuni's sight, Tsuna continue his way to his house while thinking of reasons for his mother, and when they reach it, he take off his shoes, preparing himself whether if he was being scolded or not, and the moment he open the door, Haruka was already there, standing in front, with a slight annoyed look in her face, Tsuna sigh, this will be a very long explanation

"Tsuna, Would you please explain yourself why did you come home this late" Haruka asked calmly, but Tsuna knew that she's angry, The fact that she cite his name will be enough proof that she's in bad mood

"Mom, can we go inside first, its cold outside" Tsuna asked, Haruka didn't nodded but she led Tsuna into the living room, they both took a seat as Haruka continue to stare at his son, waiting for him to speak

"Well you see…." Tsuna then explain on what happen on how he save her friend , Yuni from being raped by some boys and on how grateful her parents is to have him join their dinner, Haruka was listening intently and when she decided that Tsuna wasn't lying, she let him be

"I see, well let's sleep, you're early tomorrow right" Haruka said, Tsuna nodded

"Yeah, good night mom" Tsuna said, going to his room

"Good night too" Haruka said, going to her room as well.

_Next Day:_

Tsuna yawned, covering his mouth with his hands as he walks to school

"I think I didn't get enough sleep last night" he thought as he felt someone running fast behind him, he turn his head but the only thing he see was a silhouette if a brown spiky hair, he was cover by the dust due to his fast running

"Isn't that….." Tsuna muttered

"RRROOAARR!" Sawada Toshiro yelled while running on his boxers on the way to school, Reborn just shoot him another one of his Dying will bullets when he heard Toshiro complain the he was almost late

As he keep running towards the direction of school, he felt someone grip his arm but he didn't care as he keep running like there's no tomorrow (since he's in DWM)

_The man that grabbed his arm:_

Ryohei Sasagawa, captain of the boxing club turn his head at the direction of the yelling that he heard to see Toshiro was running, getting past to all of students until the boy reach him

"Hey, wait up" Ryohei said as he grip the boy's arm but what he felt was incredible strength because he too was taken away by him on the way to school

_Back of the school:_

"Damn Reborn…..I do make it in time but I embarrassed myself again" Toshiro retorted while changing into his uniform, he's always preparing extra uniform just in case something like this happens

"Oh crap, I think I took a guy along with me" Toshiro thought as he look at Ryohei, who was getting up

"A-Are you alright" he asked him

"You…." Ryohei started, Toshiro was getting nervous, thinking the he was getting yelled by him, damn that Reborn

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WAS LOOKING FOR TO THE EXTREME!" He suddenly yelled, making Toshiro shriek

"Eh!"

"Your power and stamina are much better from what I've heard, you have passion too, you're definitely a talented guy who only appear once in a hundred years" Ryohei said, Toshiro at this point was sweating bullets

"Join our club, Sawada Toshiro" he said

"EHH! How do you know my name" Toshiro asked

"I've heard you from my younger sister"

"Younger sister?"

"Big brother!" A soft feminine voice yelled

"Oh, Kyoko there you are" Ryohei said

"Kyoko…than sounds familiar" Toshiro said, thinking that he heard that name before, he turn around too see a familiar orange haired girl carrying a bag

"Kyoko-chan" he finally remembered

"Big brother, you dropped you're bag on the street" she said

"Oh Toshiro, good morning" Kyoko greeted him

"EHHHH! So this person is Kyoko-chan's big brother" Toshiro thought

"Big brother…Don't tell me that you dragged Toshiro-kun and give him some trouble" she said

"Of course not"

"Sorry Toshiro-kun, just ignore my brother and his babblings about boxing, okay"

"B-Boxing"

"That's right, I haven't introduce myself yet" Ryohei stood up

"I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI, MY MOTTO IS 'EXTREME'" he yelled

"H-How passionate" Toshiro sweat dropped

_Lunch:_

"Finally, it's done" Tsuna exclaimed, taking his lunch from his bag, he was so relieve that he was able to answer all the questions but he isn't sure if they're were wrong but he could care less, all it matters is the exams are over, then he notice that Toshiro, Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't in the room

"I think I know where they are this time" Tsuna thought as he took a bite, suddenly Yuni approach him

"Tsuna"

"Yuni"

"How's the test"

"Well, fine I think I answer most of the questions on it"

"I see, me too thanks for your tutoring"

"I just guide you, by the way what do you need"

"Nothing"

"You're always approaching me more often, I wonder why" Tsuna asked

"O-Oh T-That…." Yuni stumbled on her thoughts

"It's not that I'm pushing you away Yuni, I just notice that you're always consulting me on almost everything, don't you have any female friends" Tsuna correct himself

"Let's just eat" Yuni said, Tsuna hesitantly nodded and continue his lunch, anyway he will get the answers he wants but he thought that this isn't the right time….for now

_Outside Boxing Club Room:_

"This is the worst, how can I possibly turn him down without Kyoko-chan hating me" Toshiro asked to no one, apparently, her brother invited him to join the boxing club, much to the joy of Kyoko , thinking that if it will make her brother happy, she will be happy for him as well, making the decision more difficult, because if he turn down the offer, Kyoko-chan will hate him for the rest of his school days, so here he is now, standing in the boxing club room

"I can't possibly do boxing, what should I do" Toshiro grabbed his hair

Suddenly, the door opened to revealed Ryohei, standing in front of him

"Oh Sawada, I was waiting for you" he said

"Upon hearing your reputation, the elder from muay came all the way here from thailand"

"F-From Thailand"

"This is master pao pao" Ryohei said

"Pao pao!" Reborn said

"YOU JERK!" Toshiro yelled at Reborn, who's wearing a light blue elephant hat and boxing gloves

"Pao pao!" Reborn repeated

"Don't pao pao me, what the hell is the meaning of this" Toshiro was pissed

"I want to see the match between the captain and a new member" Master Pao pao said

"WHA! Are you trying to make me boxing?"

"Obviously, this will make you stronger" Reborn added

"Hm….a spar between me and Sawada will be a good way to measure our skills" Ryohei commented

"Wha! You too"

"Toshiro-kun" Toshiro turned to see Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera standing on the side and watching him

"Everyone was here too, this will make more difficult to turn down the offer" Toshiro thought

As the spar began, Toshiro was completely hopeless against Ryohei for he landed the first hit on Toshiro's face, then without warning, Reborn shot a bullet (dying will bullet) not to him but to Ryohei, Toshiro gasped as his body fell on the arena but few minutes later, Ryohei get up with a flame on his forehead but other than that, he's still the same

"If you shoot a DW Bullet to a guy who was willing to die, then it doesn't work" Reborn explained

"Sasagawa Ryohei…you're and impressive one" Reborn commented, reloading another one for Toshiro

The spar continues after Reborn shoot Toshiro with a DW Bullet, Toshiro in his DWM, yells that he refuse to join the boxing club as Ryohei began the assault on Toshiro, which he only dodge in a blinding speed, impressing Ryohei even more, then after dodging, Toshiro finally landed a hit on him, knocking him down but, not out the flame on Toshiro's forehead was gone, everyone was stunned

"Crap…" Toshiro cursed, thinking that he hit him very seriously

"I like you even more now Sawada" Toshiro gasped as he heard Ryohei spoke while getting up

"Your style of boxing was like a platinum, I'll definitely welcome you in" Ryohei said as Kyoko rush to him

"You look so happy big brother" she said, squealing

"It's the opposite of what I've imagined before" Toshiro thought

"I like you too Sasagawa Ryohei" Toshiro and Ryohei turned to see Reborn, who said that

"Say, would you like to join our family"

"What a greedy tutor!"

_At Tsuna:_

"I'm home" Tsuna announce as he remove his shoes and his socks, he walk to the kitchen and found no one

"Mom…." Tsuna called out but he didn't hear any respond, suddenly, his intuition kicked in, he then walk around the house cautiously and when he reach the living room, he found a note, Tsuna picked it up and began to read it

"_We have your mother, if you want her back come to this location, and don't you do anything or else…you will find her into million pieces_" was the note say, no name was indicated

"Damn it!" Tsuna cursed and grit his teeth as he thinks of someone who could do something like this, but he shrugged it off as went outside to find her abducted mother

**A.N: Another chapter done, i didn't received any reviews on the last one but that's fine, to tell you the truth, i'm not expecting anything, i'm just writing what i imagine on my mind then post it, sometimes i wonder how far i was able to get with this fic so, Read and Review if you can**


	9. New Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 9: New Power

"Reborn, what are you thinking, making oni-san join the mafia" Toshiro asked, he and Reborn was on they're way home, Toshiro was assign on cleaning duty so he came home late

"As I said, he's an impressive one, his passion will benefit the family in the future" Reborn answered

"What's that suppose to mea-" Toshiro stop as he saw Tsuna running on the street, like he was chasing something, but before he asked his tutor, Reborn suddenly spoke

"Toshiro, you go home first" he ordered, Toshiro was about to complain but a sharp glare from Reborn stop him, Toshiro nodded and went home, when Reborn feels that Toshiro's presence was gone and he was out of his sight, he then followed Tsuna secretly

_To Tsuna:_

"Damn you! If anything happened to my mother, I'll incinerate all of you" Tsuna muttered while running on the street, towards an abandoned building, as the letter indicated, Tsuna was suppose to head there alone, suddenly he felt a presence following him, but he didn't care, all it matters was to save her adopted mother from someone that abducted her

_Unknown Place:_

"Sir, the target was running towards the abandoned building, just like you told onto the letter" a man spoke through his radio, there was a silence until a voice spoke on the other line

"Copy, just keep monitoring him, he will pay for what he has done to my sons" another voice on the other line said, he was about to severe the communication when he notice a small being following the target

"Sir, wait the target was being followed"

"What!"

"From what I've seen, the target seems didn't know that he was being followed"

"I see, just keep monitoring him, radio me if he did anything reckless, and also keep an eye out on the one that was following the target"

"Roger"

"Good, now then….." the one that order to monitor Tsuna shut the radio off, then he look at the figure of pink haired woman that was tied in the chair, she's currently unconscious, the man smirked, that kid will pay dearly, suddenly, three figures appeared in the darkness, they were the boys who attempt to harass Yuni last night but was beaten by Tsuna, they were spoiled brats, I might add

"Father" the eldest spoke

"Don't worry son that kid will pay dearly for what he has done to you and your brothers, he doesn't know who he is messing with"

"That's right, father when you're done torturing him, I will be the one who will kill him" the second eldest said

"No! I will," the youngest retorted

"I will"

"Calm down, you will get your revenge equally, I promise" their father said, as the three finally calmed down

"All we have to do is to wait for him"

_Back to Tsuna:_

"Is this the place?" Tsuna asked to no one as he stared at tall but old building, he observed the structure intently, watching if there's anything suspicious like traps, or signs of ambush, apparently, he still feel the presence of the one that was following him all this time, he can't afford to use his sharingan as long as that presence was there or else he will expose the power of his eyes in case if it was an enemy, this eyes were too powerful in his opinion and if it was exposed to outsiders, that will be no good

"It's now or never" Tsuna thought as he enter the building

_Reborn:_

"What is he doing in this place" Reborn thought as he stares at Tsuna, who's staring at the old building with a caution as if he observing it whether if it was dangerous to enter or not

"Let's see…." Reborn made Leon change into a gun, in case an enemy appears then, he saw Tsuna entered the building with a calm face, strange for a 14 year old kid entering a hazardous and mostly, dangerous place that can collapse anytime, shrugging that thought off, he secretly followed him, he can't miss this one and only opportunity to confirm something from the kid

_Back at the father and sons:_

"He's here" their father spoke as they heard footsteps that was coming closer and closer, and when the sound of footstep stop, the door open to reveal Tsuna, the three boys feel their blood boil in anger when they saw his face, the face of the one that beat them effortlessly and the reason they're 'fun' with that beautiful girl was ruined

"You three….." Tsuna spoke, recognizing the three last night

"That's right, we are the ones you encounter last night" the eldest son spoke arrogantly

"So in order to get revenge on me, you abduct my mother!" Tsuna asked, he said the last part with a hint of anger

"Relax….she's here" the second son said evilly, moving to the side to reveal Haruka, tied in a chair and her mouth was gagged, making Tsuna angrier

"Release her, she has nothing to do with this" Tsuna shouted, he can feel his anger rising

"Oh we can't do that unless you kneeled in front of us and beg or….." The third and youngest son spoke

Tsuna gritted his teeth, holding himself, suddenly their father flick his finger and at instant, hundreds of men wearing a black tuxedo surround Tsuna, weapons such as swords, guns and daggers was on their hand

"...submit yourself and let those men torture you until you beg for your life, your choice"

"Why should I do that?" Tsuna asked, he can take care of them quickly if it wasn't for that presence

"Acting brave aren't you, it seems you don't know the situation you were in kid, you hurt my sons and you will pay" Their father spoke

_Reborn:_

"Oh no, the kid was in trouble" Reborn thought as he watch Tsuna being surrounded by hundreds of men, he doesn't have a chance especially they have his mother as a hostage

"That crest…..they're in mafia" Reborn muttered, recognizing the cross sword crest on their clothes

_Back at Tsuna:_

"GAH!" Tsuna was thrown onto the wall by a powerful kick, he feels like his backbone broke as fell on the ground, coughing blood, the four watches in delight as they see Tsuna was getting pummeled by their men and can't fight back because of the damn presence, poor Tsuna

"Serves him right" the youngest one spoke, watching Tsuna flying in all directions because of the kick and punch their men was throwing to him

"So…what should we do after we were finish with them father" the eldest asked

"What else, we will burry their corpse in this old building, this building will be demolished later so why not now" their father said as the three nodded in agreement

_Reborn:_

"Grrr!" Reborn can't help but get angry at what he heard from them, killing an innocent people, well he can't help it, this is mafia after all, killing is normal, once you're exposed, you can't get out unless you die whether you like it or not

"Damn!" Reborn cursed as he left the building and went home, he felt sorry for the two, he really want to help but he can't risk himself getting expose to them, that will ruined his mission to tutor Toshiro as a next boss

_Back at Tsuna:_

"Finally, that presence left, now I can fight back against them" Tsuna thought as he felt himself being held by two men, he was severly injured, his uniform was ripped a bit, even though he was beaten that badly, slice mark was seen from his arms and one on his chest and it was big one, surprisingly he's still alive but his breathing was ragged

"N…No, I….can't…die…yet…..not…..here" he muttered as he was approached by the four with a satisfied look on their faces, revenge is really sweet if you finally gotten

"You're persistent than I thought, you're still alive after all of that, I'm quite impressed, now then….." their father said as he signals one of his men to bring a tied Haruka in front of him

"….I wonder how would you feel if do this" he said as he took a knife and place it at Haruka's neck, Tsuna eyes went wide

"What!" Tsuna said as he tried to break free only to be kicied on his gut by one of the men, Tsuna spit blood

"Damn you!" Tsuna hissed, blood was trailing on the side of his mouth

"Don't worry, you will follow her shortly after she died" the man said

"W-Wait….you already have your revenge, why are you still-"

"That's right, but this is Mafia, and we have to silence both of you since you've known us, if you want to blame something, blame yourself from messing with US!" he yelled the last part

"Ma…..fia" Tsuna repeated as he snapped, grayish black flame explode from him, sending anyone that near him flying in an tremendous speed, even his unconscious mother was thrown but since she's tied in a chair, the chair caught the impact of her fall, so she's safe. The man, his sons and their men watch as the flame subsided to reveal Tsuna, grayish black flames were leaking on his wounds as if it's healing them and on his forehead too, his eyes can't be seen since it was shadowed by his bangs

"F-F-Father is that…." The eldest said, completely terrified

"N-No way, this is…." Their father said

"How can that bastard has dying will flame….and the color, I''ve never seen a flame like that" The youngest said

The flames keep leaking and to they're surprise, he's still okay despite having such heavy injury and a slice on his chest, he can still walk perfectly

"H-How, how could this guy stand after all of that beating let alone walk?" the second son said

"So you guys are from mafia, am I correct, maybe you have some useful information" Tsuna suddenly spoke while walking towards to them, the flame burning furuiosuly oh his forehead and on his wounds too

"Seize him now!" their father, who was the boss ordered, ignoring Tsuna's question, he was completely terrified at the sight of the flame, the combustion was completely different from the other flames they encountered from other Famiglia, including Vongola since they're the first famiglia who utilize dying will flames skillfully than any others, and because of that they were now the strongest mafia Famiglia in Italy

"GET HIM!" the hundred men shouted as they all charge at him, they have no choice but to use their own respective flames too, since the kid did, their weapons were ignited with different flame color ranging from blue, green, red, purple and indigo

Tsuna didn't even stop walking as he saw them charging toward him, and the moment they were so close to Tsuna, his body became a blur

"Die" Tsuna warp behind the one, slicing his head off his body using his hand, he did this until all of the one hundred men was headless, their body fell on the ground as Tsuna appear in front of the last four, which is the boss and his sons, he can't believe that the kid did all of that in just a second and without hesitation

"Now then…." Tsuna said darkly as he walks toward them

"W-W-W-Wait…D-D-Don't be so hasty, we were just joking right" the boss asked, terrfied

"…" Tsuna keep walking

"H-How much do you want"

"…" Tsuna ignore them, then he stopped walking few feet away from them as his left hand ignite with his newly awakened flame

"I don't think you have some useful information so…..die, you worthless trash" Tsuna thrust his ignited hand and it disappeared in a blur as if it detach itself from his body, then suddenly, the boss cough blood, his three son look terrified when they saw a hand was sticking out of they're father's left chest, blood was leaking out

"I don't need your money, bastard" Tsuna muttered as he watch the body of the man fell, clearly dead, his hand reattached itself back from Tsuna, with no other choice, the three ran like death was chasing them, Tsuna snorted, they talk like bullshit earlier yet no shot against him now, how pitiful

"Amaterasu!" Tsuna's eyes change into his mangekyo, his right eye glow then in split second, the three boys' body was engulf in a purely black flames, burning them into crisp, after few moments, his eyes back to normal and the grayish black flame burn off into his forehead and on his wounds too, then without warning, his right pulse

"Ah! Damn it" Tsuna kneeled down and cover his right eye, feeling the side effect of Mangekyo for each use of any of those three (Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo), and it's more painful than the last time he felt it

"It seems that the side effect is getting worse, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna gasped and look behind to see Haruka, since the chair broke, it makes easier for her to release the rope that was bounding her arms

"M-Mom" Tsuna stated, feeling a sudden guilt, did she saw what he did earlier

"W-Were you watching" he asked nervousely

"Yes, I was awake the all the time since the chair where I was in was destroyed"

"T-Then, that means….."

"Yes, I saw you how you kill them"

"!"

"But no need to explain"

"Eh!"

"In fact, it was me who has to tell the truth to you, Tsu-kun"

"T-Truth, what do you mea-" Tsuna grit his teeth as he felt pain on his eyes plus the pain on his wounds all over his body, Haruka rush to him to help him get on his feet

"You're always relying on your eyes, am I right?" She asked

"Y-Yeah, but how do you know" Tsuna asked

"Of course I know that eyes, because…." Haruka's eyes changed into his sharingan, Tsuna gasped

"Sharingan, you have sharingan too mom"

"Yeah, even mangekyo too, but I'm not using them for all of these years" Haruka said

"But…."

"As I said, I will explain everything to you but first, we should get out of this place and tend your wounds" Haruka said, Tsuna nodded

"What about them?" Tsuna asked, referring to the headless bodies and a corpse of their boss

"I'll take care of that, can you get up" she said, Tsuna nodded as he stood, the pain was slowly disappearing

_After an hour:_

"There, all done" Haruka said, as they both watched the old building was burning, she use several explosive papers and gasoline on the corpses and blow it, since she did it inside, the building was caught in fire as well, and she exit in a nearby window, jumping to it and landing on the ground flawlessly, Tsuna was in awe as he turn to Haruka, who was dusting herself off the dirt

"Wait, if you're that strong mom, how they were able to abduct you easily" Tsuna asked, he can still manage to stand despite the injury he had, especially on his chest

"I'm getting old you know, and I didn't expect them to just barge into our house and get me in the first place, by the way do you know who they are" Haruka said

"Oh that, do you remember what I told you last night about saving my friend from getting raped by three boys"Tsuna said Haruka nodded

"Apparently, the three boys were sons of a Mafia don, they probably told him what I did to them and decided to get revenge on me by abducting you and luring me here" Tsuna finish his explanation

"I see, so let's go home now before anyone sees us" Tsuna nodded and they left the site undetected.

_Reborn:_

At Sawada household, Toshiro and his family was eating dinner, Reborn was there as well but Toshiro notice the he's in deep in thought, but he decided to ask him

"Reborn, is there something wrong" he asked his tutor, for the first time Reborn didn't respond instead keep eating his meal

"Reborn, are you alright" Toshiro asked again, and like the last time, he didn't answer

"Eh!" Reborn was snap out of his thoughts as he look at Toshiro

"What"

"It's seems you're thinking something, are you alright"

"I'm fine"

"But-"

"Hey Lambo, that's I-Pin's food, give it back" another baby wearing a Chinese martial art dress shouted as Lambo stole her dinner, of course she give chase to it

"Gehehehe! This is Lambo-san's now" Lambo yelled as they run all around the house, Toshiro sweat dropped as he rememberd how I-pin enter into his life, she declared herself as an assassin for somewhere and was task to eliminate the Vongola Tenth, which was Toshiro but then after saving her life from a certain danger using his DWM, she then decided to stay with him, grateful for what he did

"So Reborn, mind if you share it" Toshiro asked but the answer he receive was a chopstick on his eyes

"Gah! My eyes" Toshiro wailed as he trash around, Reborn ignore him and went to the living room to watch some TV, then after switching channels, he stop it on a news channel. Reborn watch as the reporter was saying something about a certain building was burning down in their place

"The police found numerous bodies on the site, all of them were headless except for four, one died due to a stab from his heart and the other three was due to a fire but, the fire that burn the three was abnormal, even the color is different, it was black, right now as we speak, it still burning their bodies and can't extinguish even by a water" the reporter stated as her cameraman point the lense of his camera at the three corpses and the abnormal black flames that was still burning

Reborn was shocked but hid it well, a black fire that never burn out even by means of water, that's a completely strange phenomenon, and the place, he remember that place, it is where he found the kid name Tsuna and his mother was being tortured by a mafia famiglia, for the first time Reborn's head was thinking too much

"Damn it, what's happening?"

**A.N: I think this is my best attempt for Tsuna to realize his Night flame, also I didn't give name to the Mafia Famiglia that abduct Haruka and tortured Tsuna since they died anyway,**** they're out of the story**. One more thing if you're confused, the Grayish Black flame is Night flame while the Pure Black flames was Amaterasu so, Read and Review if you can


	10. New Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

**A.N: I received one question when i read some reviews**

**Q: Since Tsuna doesn't have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and to obtain them Tsuna has to have a transplant of the Mangekyo Sharingan from someone who is close to him. Will Haruka give him her eyes before Tsuna goes blind?**

**A: For that matter, I'm still thinking about that whether from his brother or from his friend that he was forced to killed, Haruka was completely out of the answer because i can't bring myself to kill her character here since she's too precious to Tsuna, i hope it answer your question**

**A.N: This is the Rewrite of the Chapter 10, i told you my mind was messed up, and I realized that it's a bit too much for Tsuna so i change it, tell me what do you think**

Chapter 10: New Bond

"The police found numerous bodies on the site, all of them were headless except for four, one died due to a stab from his heart and the other three was due to a fire but, the fire that burn the three was abnormal, even the color is different, it was black, right now as we speak, it still burning their bodies and can't extinguish even by a water"

Tsuna and Haruka watch while she tend his wounds he sustained, Tsuna wince a bit as he felt the bandage wrapped tight on his body, covering the large slicemark he got

"I'm thankful that you're still alive Tsu-kun despite having this wound so close to your heart" Haruka stated, as she finish wrapping the last bandage, Tsuna nodded

"I refuse to die yet…not until I kill him" Tsuna said, watching the footage of the black flames burning the corpses of the three

"What about that" Haruka pointed at the TV, Tsuna snorted

"That's fine, they will never know and besides if they pursue the investigation further, they will never found out and since you burned the corpses along with the building, the evidences that we were there will perish too" Tsuna said, Haruka nodded in response

"That's right, there all done" Haruka said, tying the bandage so it wouldn't come off, Tsuna stood and move back and forth

"Thanks mom" Tsuna said while putting his shirt

"As I promised, I will tell you everything" Haruka said, Tsuna nodded and took his previous seat as she began telling him everything about her

_On The Next Day:_

"I'm off" Tsuna said, waving to Haruka, whose doing kitchen chores

"Take care and-"

"I know I'll be careful" Tsuna respond before closing the door and walk towards school, Tsuna then remembered what his adopted mother told him and can't help but awe at her

_Flashback:_

"N-No way, you're…" Tsuna said, stunned at what he just heard, Haruka nodded

"Yes, I am your brother's instructor, I guide him on mastered everything that he knows except for his eyes, but at that time, he was still a naïve student, I still can't believe that he can do something horrible like that" Haruka said, referring to the annihilation of their clan

"I-I see But what do you mean guide, shouldn't you be teaching him" Tsuna asked

"You heard me right, I just guide him on his own training because we have different chakra natures" Haruka explain

"Chakra natures" Tsuna repeated the last part

"Oh that's right, you were relying to your eyes since the beginning so you probably didn't know about chakra natures" Tsuna nodded

"I'll explain then, Chakra natures is your change in chakra that allows you to use elemental techniques" she started

"E-Elemental techniques"

"Correct, it consist of five basics types, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind"

"EHHH"

"But I don't think there's no need for you to learn that in your case, you have your flame after all" Haruka said

"Flame?" Tsuna spoke

"The one that you use to kill one hundred men in a second" Haruka said, she was quite shocked about that, it was quite powerful for her opinion, Tsuna gasped

"Oh, that's right actually, I didn't know how did I do it, I just imagine that I have to get into their backs to land a blow and the next thing I knew, I was indeed behind them" Tsuna explain, Haruka nodded in agreement

"I see, so you just imagine it"

"I suppose that's how it works, but I'm not sure" Tsuna said

"I see, That's quite interesting, I think you should focus on using that flame first, maybe we can discover more of it's abilities, that will give you an advantage against Shitsuke" Haruka said, Tsuna became silent mentioning his brother's name

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine"

"O-Okay, then, I'll try to help you on anything that I can to improve yourself on using that, so take a nice rest first and tomorrow after school, we will start" Haruka asked, Tsuna became excited over that, forgetting that he had a large wound on his chest, as he get up and went to his room to have a decent rest, Haruka did the same

_End Flashback:_

"A flame that can warp me in short distance, creepy yet unique, maybe that's one thing that's to be happy about" Tsuna thought, thinking that the new power he gain will give him a tremendous advantage against Shitsuke but knowing his brother, he has a trick up his sleeve so he musn't become overconfident, as he entered the campus surprisingly, he didn't encounter Yuni along the way

"That's new, I wonder what happened to her" Tsuna shrugged and walk inside the school

_Unknown place:_

"That's impossible, how did they escape" Reborn thought as he was peeking through his binoculars, courtesy of Leon, he was shocked that the kid was alive and well, with a bandage on his arms, which wasn't supposed to be because he just saw them being tortured in a verge of death by a mafia famiglia

"I underestimated him, he really is hiding something" Reborn thought as he the binoculars change back into a chameleon form and positioned himself in Reborn's hat, That Tsuna was more interesting than he anticipated, he would really like to know him more if it wasn't for his job

Inside the classroom, Tsuna put his bag on his desk and took his seat, waiting for the professor to come and start the lesson, Tsuna can't wait to master the unique flame he had, that will be magnificent, Then he notice That Toshiro, Gokudera, Yamamoto wasn't here, Kyoko aren't present either

"Like I'll care about them" Tsuna thought as the door opened to reveal Yuni, who has a most depresses look on her face but he notice that when her eyes met with his, her depressed look was replace by a joyful one, Tsuna gasped at that

"That's strange" Tsuna thought as he was her going to her own seat with a smile

"Good morning Tsuna"

"G-Good morning" Yuni then took her seat beside him, and at the same time, the trio and Kyoko arrive and as usual, Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto not to be clingly to the tenth while Yamamoto was just laughing, Toshiro was the same kyoko was behind the three, as the four took their respective seats, The teacher arrive and started the lesson

_Afternoon:_

"Finally, school's over" Tsuna swung his bag to his shoulders and heading out of the school building, he was excited to master the flame, as he reach the gate, Yuni approach him

"Tsuna" she called

"Oh, Yuni what is it"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh this, just a little accident" Tsuna lift his right bandaged arm to show to her

"I see, then mind if I visit you in your house, don't worry, my mother already knew"

"Eh! Why"

"I just want to talk with you on something"

"Can't we just-"

"No, I want now"

"But-" Tsuna was about to complain but when he look at her eyes, he was stunned, he can tell that she was serious, sighing Tsuna nodded

"Alright you win, let's go then" Both of them walk towards his home

_Tsuna's Residence:_

"I'm home" Tsuna shouted while taking off his shoes, the same with Yuni

"Welcome hom-oh, Tsu-kun, who's this, your girlfriend?" Haruka asked, both blush at her question, although Yuni wish it was true

"Of course not, she's my friend, her name's Yuni" Tsuna introduce her to his mother

"Oh my, you're so beautiful for a middle schooler Yuni-chan, no wonder you almost got raped last night" Haruka said, making Yuni gasped, Tsuna sigh

"I told my mother everything since I came home late last night, I have no choice but to explain, sorry about that" Tsuna explain, Yuni wave her hands

"N-No, it's fine, I don't really mind it" she countered

"So, why is she here, do you have another study session again" Haruka asked

"No, actually she wants to talk on me about something" Tsuna answered, Yuni nodded

"I see, then Yuni-chan, feel at home" Haruka said, Yuni smiled at her politeness, as both head to his room while Haruka watch TV since she's already done on the chores

After Tsuna close the door, Tsuna then seat on his chair of his room, while Yuni sat on his bed

"So…what do you want to talk about" Tsuna asked

"Well, how should I put this…..umm" Yuni said, hesitating whether she had to tell it to him or not

"What is it"

"I just sad" she said, Tsuna almost dropped his jaw on the floor, she want to come in his house just to tell him that

"Sad! For what and why should you be sad" Tsuna asked

"Because when Uncle reborn said that he saw you being tortured by group of people, my heart aches for no reason" this time, Tsuna became serious, but Yuni expect this

"As I thought, I knew you will be-"

"Wait, I just want to clarify things first, what do you mean tortured" Tsuna asked, his seriousness reflect on his voice, scaring Yuni a bit

"W-Well, he said that he followed you to an old building" she started, Tsuna's mind went back, is this the building where it was burned down yesterday by her mother, and the presence that was following him, connecting the dots, Tsuna realize one thing

"Don't tell me…that Reborn was the one who's following me" Tsuna theorize, then he look at Yuni

"Yuni, If may I ask, who is this Reborn" Tsuna said

"He's Grandma Luce's friend, but I call him uncle for respect, he's a hitman from Italy" She answered, unaware that she's alrealy giving away information

"Hitman…..then what does he look like" Tsuna asked

"He wears a fedora hat, a black suit and the same as my Grandma Luce; he's an infant as well"

"Fedora hat, you mean the baby that was with Toshiro" Tsuna asked

"Yup, he's-" Yuni clasped her mouth, realizing that she already gave away private information

"Toshiro's tutor, right" Tsuna finish for her, Yuni gasped

"Y-Yeah" Yuni said, too late to conceal it anymore

"Let me get this straight, that Reborn was a hitman sent from Italy to train Toshiro, is that correct" Tsuna said

"Yeah, That's right"

"To become what?" was Tsuna's followed up question, Tsuna find it completely off, a hitman was sent from far away just to tutor a 14 year old kid, it's too strange if it's only for academic reason, so there must be something behind it

"To become a Mafia boss" She said

Tsuna's blood boiled in anger when he heard the word Mafia, but he had no choice but to suppress it because he's in front of a woman and more importantly, he might destroy their house, Then Tsuna calm himself by breathing in and out

"I see Toshiro will become a Mafia boss, which makes sense now" Tsuna thought

"Why are you telling me this" Tsuna asked her, if she's a part of a mafia too, she mustn't give away information like this, especially to a stranger

"Why? Because you're my friend Tsuna and I can't bring myself to lose my first bond I made with you as a friend so, I'm telling you everything" Yuni said, Tsuna gasped

For the first time, Tsuna felt something inside of him, another chance to move on, no it can't be he had a task to fullfill and that is to avenge his clan against his bother, so he shouldn't be feeling like this, he already spill blood since his childhood, he no longer have the right to feel this way

"Do you really trust me that much" Tsuna asked, Yuni nodded

"Actually, when I was a kid, I didn't have any friends, since I'm a daughter of a Mafia boss, I was always guarded by Gamma because i'm the next heir, so I lose my freedom to make friends and I was stuck in our house, I was lonely, then when uncle reborn called my mother that he want me to do something for him and that was watching you, I immediately agreed since it was my first time exploring outside, then I saw you" Yuni finish her explanation, Tsuna smile at her

"I see, I think I have to thank you for that Yuni" Tsuna then hug her, much to her surprise, but she accept it and hug him back,

"But I think Aria-san and Luce-san must have a reason to do it Yuni, you were lucky that you have your parents, unlike me, they died when I was four" Tsuna said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yuni said

"Don't be, so I think I have to escort you home, I'm afraid you might get raped again" Tsuna said, Yuni smirked

"What's that suppose to mean huh, Tsuna" Yuni asked in a flirtly voice

"I think your bodyguard Gamma already hated me, I don't want him bothering me when something happens to you, and it will be troublesome" Tsuna said

"I think I have to agree with you there" Yuni said as they both exit the house after getting permission to Haruka.

**A.N: I decided, Tsuna will not have any chakra nature anymore, i will make him spend his time mastering the Night flame and it's abilities together with Haruka, his chakra will be focused on his Eyes and it's abilities but he's not going to use it now until he got his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Read and Review if you can**


	11. The Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

**A.N: I was thinking of posting character profile regarding to my OC and Tsuna after this chapter, or should i proceed further with the story, also if you're bored on reading this, I apologize because i'm still finding a way to finish the daily arc and also I want for Tsuna to settled his abilities (Mastering Night flame, Having ****Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**) so he doesn't need to worry about the risks of his eyes if i begin the Varia arc,

**Well as for Kokuyo arc, i won't be writing it, just imagine that Toshiro settled it using his new HDWM along with Gokudera and the other just like in the anime/manga**

Chapter 11: The Perfect

"Well then, please continue" a certain black haired student wearing a Disciplinary committee armband spoke, he was currently holding a meeting between the representatives of each committee in the school

"But…." One of the representatives spoke

"What is it?"

"Isn't it weird to held the meeting at the reception room" he continued

"You think so too, nocchi" one of them said

"I sense some conspiracy" the other one commented, the black haired student directs his eyes at the last one

"Aren't you at the friendship committee, I thought we'd only have one representative for each committee"

_Outside school:_

We can see that the three students in the meeting earlier was now lying on the ground, bruise and cuts were visible on different parts of their bodies

"Your mistake was not because you defied him" a member of a disciplinary committee said as he looked at three poor students

"It's because you crowd in front of Hibari" the other one said as the both enter the building, leaving them behind.

_Reception room:_

The black haired student earlier, name Hibari was on the window, he yawn after watching his members on how they dispatched the three, then his eyes trail on Tsuna, whose entering the school gate, as usual he's alone, Hibari turn serious as if he's glaring at him indirectly, that's because he's the one and only student that's not afraid of him, and not only that, he 's the only student that was able to beat him, he remember the time when Tsuna defy one of his rules, which is going to school late, Hibari tried to beat him to a pulp but Tsuna simply caught his tonfa, his signature weapon for beating unruly students, break it and kicked him in his gut, sending him in the wall, creating a crack on it and leaving Hibari with a broken backbone, it took months for his injury to heal and from that day, he constantly challenged him into a fight, much to Tsuna's dismay (Hibari never learn)

"Hmph!" Hibari stop staring at him and went back to his work

_In a Building across the school:_

Reborn look through his binoculars, watching the Disciplinary committee, Hibari doing paperwork, he smirked

"Hibari Kyoya….inretesting guy indeed" he thought

_At lunch:_

Toshiro, Gokudera and Yamamoto is having a chat among each other, well for Gokudera, he yelling at Yamamoto, what else is new

"It's fall already, the summer vacation ended abruptly, and now I kinda feel sad" Toshiro said, a bit upset

"Well, we spent our entire summer attending supplemental classes anyway" Yamamoto said

"Hasn't that idiotic cow been annoying lately with his grape-grape fever" Gkudera complain, remembering the face of Lambo, who likes grapes, suddenly, a ball of spikes hit Toshiro's arm, making him yelp

"OUCH! OUCH!" he yelled as he look to see Reborn, in a some spiky costume

"Reborn, it's you isn't it"

"Ciaossu"

"YOU'RE STABBING ME!" Toshiro said, feeling the sharp spikes poking his arm

"This is a camouflage suited for secret agent autumn style" Reborn said

"THAT'S INSANE! By the way, didn't I tell you not to come to school?"

"We'll make a hideout for the family" Rebon interject, ignoring Toshiro's babbling

"Don't ignore me!"

"Heh, sound fun" Yamamoto said

"What are you, an old man" Gokudera insulted

"But, I'm in for the hideout; a family definitely needs a hideout"

"This has to be a joke…a mafia like hideout" Toshiro curse

"But where are we gonna make it? In the mountain behind school"

"OF COURSE NOT! You baseball freak"

"What about the Reception room" Reborn suddenly suggest, making the three look at him as he continue

"The reception room" Toshiro asked

"Yeah, I heard that Reception romm was almost never used, the furnitures and the views was good and the geographical location is excellent" Reborn said, the three immediately agreed, well Toshiro was forced since he didn't want to be punched by his tutor

"First we have to rearrange the desk" Yamamoto suggest

"But I will be sitting in the Tenth's right side" Gokudera said

"F-For real" Toshiro was nervous, even though it was almost never used, if they were caught, he can't imagine what would happed to them

_Reception Room:_

"Heh, I didn't think we had such a nice roo-" Yamamoto said, opening the door but he stopped when he saw Hibari leaning on the sofa

"Who are you" Hibari asked, Yamamoto ignore him but Gokudera didn't

"What is he" Gokudera asked Yamamoto

"Gokudera wait-"

"Would you please pull off your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president…. Well, either way, you won't get away from me" Hibari said, seeing Gokudera with a cigarette on his mouth

"W-What the hell. Bastard-" Gokudera wasn't able to finish as Hibari appear in front of him and snatch the cigar on his mouth

"I said pull it off" Gokudera quickly backed away, stunned as his speed

"W-What is he?" he thought

"I've heard of him, if there's a people he wouldn't like, no matter who they are, he'll beat him up with his tonfa" Yamamoto explain, seeing Habari already has his tonfa on his hand

"I really hate weak hervivores flocking together in form of groups, and if I see one, I really want to bite them to death"

"He…"

"We've got caught by a troublesome one"

Suddenly, Toshiro entered the room and was amazed at the design of the room

"So this is the Reception room, it's my first time being here"

"Wait, Toshiro-"

'Eh!" Too late, Hibari already struck his tonfa on his face knocking him down, that action made Gokudera furious

"One"

"Tenth! You bastard, I'll kill you" He said attempting to pull out some dynamites but Hibari was faster than him as he struck him with his tonfa, but with more force than Toshiro, knocking him out cold

"Two"

"Punk" Yamamoto said as he dodges another strike from Hibari, then Hibari notice something from Yamamoto

"Are you injured, it seems you're protecting your right arm" Hibari asked, Yamamoto look on his arm but that give Hibari an opportunity to land a blow to him

"Bingo" He kicked Yamamoto, on his gut, knocking him out cold like Gokudera

"Three"

"Argh" Toshiro wailed as he get up to see his friends unconscious

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto"

"They won't wake up, I hit themn to make sure of that" Hibari said

"Eh! Does that mean that….he defeat them both by himself" Toshiro thought

"Suit yourself here; I'll call an ambulance right away"

"Wha- That means…..EHHHHH! I'm in a big pinch"

"N-No, how did this happen, we just came here to check the reception room and-" Toshiro thought but suddenly, Reborn appear, pointing his gun to him

"Eh!"

"Die" Reborn fire his bullet in his forehead, Toshiro laid on the ground and Hibari notice it

"!" Hibari look back but he was surprise a bit when Toshiro, in DWM appear

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP AS IF I WERE TO DIE" he yelled as he proceed to attack hibari with punches

"What's that, a gag" Hibari dodge and struck his tonfa in his chin, thinking that he use too much force, he approach him

"Did I crush your chin" he asked as he turned around

"Well, I have to beat up the other two so they can get the ambulance as well" Hibari stated

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Toshiro yelled as he punch Hibari but he barely dodge, suddenly, Leon jump and transform into a slippers, Toshiro caught it

"FOOL!" he then use it to hit Hibari in the back of his head, after few minutes Hibari spoke

"Hey, can I kill you" he asked, Toshiro was about to attack but Reborn interfered

"That's enough" Reborn shouted, making Hibari look at him with an irritated one

"Het, I'm not in the mood, so would you mind to sit and wait for me" Hibari then attack Reborn, which he easily deflect with his weapon, Hibari was stunned

"Wow, you're amazing" he said

"Let's break up" Reborn then pull out a smoke grenade and use it to give an opportinuty for Toshiro to carry his unconscious friends and escaped from Hibari

_In a safe place:_

"WHAT! You intentionally made us meet him" Toshiro said

"It was a dangerouns bet though, you're lucky to leave with only bruises and scratches" Reborn said

"What do you mean?"

"It's a real battle training, so that you won't be peaceful idiots, actually engaging in a real battle is the best way to train" Reborn explained to them

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Damn that guy"

"W-Wait, He's onto us now, what are we gonna do!" Toshiro ruffle his hair

"Calm down" Yamamoto said

"I'll send him flying nex time" Gokudera retorted but Reborn walk away, ignoring their complains as he think about Hibari

"Hibari sure will be a useful guy in the future"

_At Rooftop:_

"I want to see that baby again" Hibari thought

_After school, Another Location:_

"Are you ready Tsu-kun?" Haruka asked his son, Tsuna nodded and calm himself, trying to generate the flame he awakened, he breath in and breath out, then he close his eyes, and without warning, a ominous grayish black flame burn onto his forehead, Then Tsuna opened his eyes to reveal his grayish black eyes (A.N: Like he's in hyper mode but instead of orange, it was grayish black)

"Nice, so you can ignite it on your own will, impressive" Haruka said, prasing him but it seems Tsuna didn't react at all, she wondered if he didn't heard her because of his pure concentration

"No, not yet" he muttered, enough for Haruka to hear

"I know, that's why we're doing this excercise" Tsuna nodded

"Right"

"Now then, try doing something with that flame, don't hesitate, just like what you did last time" Haruka instructed

"Okay" Tsuna nodded, then he ignites his bare right hand with the flame (A.N: Tsuna can use the Night flame without equipment here), then he thrust it, picturing in his mind that his hand would reach his target, which is the large boulder several meters away from his current position, and just as he pictured, his hand disappear in a blur, like detaching itself from his arm, then the boulder explode into a thousand pieces, Haruka gasped a bit as she saw Tsuna's hand chopped the large boulder, then the hand disappear in a blur again and went back to his arm

"Wow…" Was she only can muttered, Tsuna look at his hand, even though he chopped that large boulder into a tiny bits, he didn't even feel pain on his hand at all

"Not only it warps a part of my body for a range attacks, it also amplifies the power of my blows to the point that I can turn a boulder into dust in just a matter of seconds" Tsuna smiled a bit at his new discovery

"So it's seems, that's one very powerful flame Tsu-kun, I suggest not using carelessly, okay we're done here, let's continue tomorrow" Tsuna nodded and deactivate the flame, as the two head back home

_Next day:_

Kyoko's POV:

"It is the season of athletic fest, In Namimori junior high this fest is a big event, during this time the school's mood change drastically and I can feel myself getting excited"

"Our school is divided into A, B, and C teams, I'm sure the competition between the teams will be heated especlally at the climax, the teams will compete for pole knocking event where the leader of each team climbs on the top of a pole, a rule says that the winner is decided when the leader of the opposition team is knocked down"

'It is said that this is the main event of the fest and a place for athletic guys to prove themselves in this year, my brother says that everyday"

"And thus my brother's spirit is…."

End POV:

_Room A:_

"Burning like always" Kyoko said as her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei yelled "ULTIMATE WILL TO WIN!", she was somewhat embarrassed at that

"That is the slogan of our team for athletic fest tomorrow, unless we win everything is meaningless" Ryohei continue his so called 'speech'

"H-He's passionate as always" Toshiro thought, Gokudera and Yamamoto was on his left side and Tsuna and Yuni was on his right side, then he notice the bandage on Tsuna's both arms, he wondered what happened to it but, knowing Tsuna he's probably not going to tell him so he just ignore it and focuse his sight on Kyoko, who looks worried at his brother

"S-She's worried about oni-san but that make her look cute" Toshiro's face flush red

"That boxing maniac is so annoying" Gokudera commented, completely irritated

"Wha-!"

"Can't he talk in a normal tone?"

"S-Stop it, Kyoko-chan will hear you, Gokudera-kun"

"The pole knocking competition is the key to win this year once again" Ryohei said

"Pole knocking?" Gokudera asked

"Us, 1st graders are just to assist, 2nd and 3rd graders has more strength so the leader will come from those" Toshiro explain

Tsuna sigh as he remember the last year's athletic fest pole knocking competition, well Ryohei was right that their batch won and that's because all of his classmates forced him to become their leader, then he wonders if they will pick him again for this year

"It's been a tradition that the team's representative was also the team leader of the pole knocking, which means I should be doing it but….." Ryohei pause, making the student's wondered

"I WILL RESIGN"

"EH!"

"Rather than being a leader, I would like to battle as a soldier"

"He's just so selfish" his classmates thought

"O-Oni-chan" Kyoko thought, she really is embarrassed by her brother's action

"But there's no need to worry, I already prepared someone who will replace me to become a leader" Ryohei said, at this point, Tsuna was already expecting that he will be chosen again

"Someone who's better than Sasagawa to be come the leader"

"SAWADA TOSHIRO FROM 1-A" Ryohei yelled, pointing at him

"Eh!"

"What!"

"Ohhhh" Yamamoto remarked

"The boxing freak knows the greatnesss of the tenth" Gokudera said

"WHY!" Toshiro yelled

"I didn't expect that" Tsuna said, he too was stunned at what Ryohei announce, but he was happy that he wasn't chosen anyway

"Huh? What do you mean" Yuni asked, Tsuna look at her

"You see, I was 'chosen' last year and I thought I will be chosen again"

"Oh I get it"

"Those who want Toshiro to become the leader, raise your hands, we will decide to the majority of hands raised" Ryohei raise his hand as well

"You're kidding me"

"It's impossible for a 1st grader"

"Rather that Toshiro, why don't we choose Tsuna" one of the students suggest, everyone became silent, Tsuna was now cursing that student who suggest his name, he's so screwed

"That's right, I didn't think of that"

"Hey, Tsuna would you-" All lf the students were shocked when they all saw Tsuna's hand was raised

"I think Toshiro will be an excellent leader, am I right" Tsuna said, but he said the last phrase with a little amount of killing intent enough to scare them, with no other choice, they all raise their hands as well, Yuni chuckled

"WHAT!" Toshiro yelled

"It's then decided, the leader of the pole knocking was Sawada Toshiro"

"NO WAY HOW DID THIS HAPPEND!"

"Wow Toshiro" Yamamoto said, happy for his friend

"As expected from the Tenth"

"That scared me, I thought you won't be chosen" Reborn suddenly appear if front of Toshiro

"THAT'S SO UNNATURAL!"

"Well, practically, if leader's what were talking about here, it's gonna be the boss, so if you don't win, I'll kill you"

_After school:_

"Phew, that was close" Tsuna thought while walking home, he parted with Yuni so he's all alone now, then he reach his house and enter

"I'm home" he shouted, while taking off his shoes

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, how's school" Haruka asked from the living room, while reading some scrolls

"it's okay, so close to become a leader"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, athletic fest begins tomorrow so as usual, pole knocking competition is on" Tsuna explain, Haruka nodded

"Oh, I see, so who's the leader if you weren't" She asked, she remember it very well, last year Tsuna was really pissed at that time since he was forced by his classmates, she chuckled at the memory

"It's Toshiro" Tsuna said

"I see, so are you ready" Haruka asked, Tsuna nodded

"Same location?"

"Yup"

"Okay, I'll change clothes, I'll be back" Tsuna said as he proceed to his room to change, excited to continue his training on his flame but suddenly his eyes pulse, Tsuna grunted as he hold it tightly

"Ugh! My eyes" Tsuna groaned loudly

"Tsu-kun are you alright" Haruka yelled when she heard a thud upstairs, hearing no response from Tsuna, she went to upstair and open the door of his room, she gasped as she saw Tsuna was unconscious, she immediately help him get to his bed

"What happened" Haruka muttered as she look at Tsuna's state, he seems fine yesterday so she wondered what could have happened to him, she examine him by checking his puls rate and she find no abnormalities to it, then she open his eyes and examine it as well suddenly, Tsuna's eyes was seem like in a blank state, like he was blind

"Wait, blind…Could it be" Haruka thought as she examines his eyes more, after confirming it she curses inwardly

"His eyes already reach his limit" she thought, then she heard a groan

"M-Mom…..where are you" Haruka heard Tsuna spoke

"Tsu-kun, c-can you see me" she asked waving her hands, Tsuna then look at her with his blank eyes but he can't see anything

"N-No, I can't see you, in fact I can't see anything" he answered, Haruka was right

"Tsuna, Your Mangekyo loses all of it's light, so…you're blind for now, and unless we find another pair of sharingan to be transplanted to you, you're vision won't be restored" she said, Tsuna gasped but didn't panic, he already expecting something like this will happend

"I know, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Tsuna stated, surprising Haruka

"But it's impossible Tsu-kun"

"No, it is"

"Eh!"

"I have my friend's eyes with me"

"Y-Your friend"

"I have Haruto's Mangekyo Sharingan"

"H-How did you get that"

"It's a long story, and I don't mind telling you mom but….can you transplant it to me first" Tsuna asked, Haruka nodded

"So where is it" she asked

"In the drawer, on my desk" Haruka get up and opens the drawer to find a small jar filled with a formaline with a pair of sharingan eyes floating inside, Haruka took it and went back to Tsuna's side

"You're taking a huge risk here, you know" Haruka said

"Yeah I know mom, the eye donor should be coming from siblings, but in my case I have no choice, I rely on my eyes for almost nine years and thanks to that, I survive this harsh reality"

"O-Okay, then let's begin"

**A.N: Regarding Tsuna's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, I think he will have his friend's eyes transplanted to him, well according to Narutopedia, siblings should be the eye donor but since this is fanfiction, i made Tsuna's donor his friend Haruto Uchiha**

**Haruto's eyes were now implanted to Tsuna. Now the question is, will the bond with Haruto was enough for his eyes to become compatible to him or, it will failed and Tsuna will be blind for the rest of his life**

**Read and Review, if you can**


	12. Divine Mangekyo Sharingan

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

Chapter 12: Divine Mangekyo Sharingan

_Dream:_

"W-Where am i?" Tsuna asked to no one as he opens his eyes, he saw nothing but white it's like he's in the middle of nothing, Tsuna cautiously walk around, finding anything or anyone on the area until he spotted a shillouette of a silver haired person

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted as he ran closer to the man, who turns around when he heard someone is calling him, Tsuna instantly recognize the person

"H-Haruto" he muttered, Haruto smiled at him

"Yo Tsuna, the fact that you're here means you've overuse your Mangekyo, correct" Haruto said, Tsuna gasped and nodded

"Sorry, I promise that-" Haruto cut him off

"Don't worry I am not angry in fact, I was glad that I was able to help you at least in this way" Haruto exclaimed

"B-But"

"You're always soft, aren't you Tsuna even after all what happend" Haruto said, Tsuna let out a forced smile

"Maybe you're right, I was still soft and that's the reason I wasn't able to do anything, it's my fault that our clan was…" Tsuna said, feeling guilty and responsible

"No. it's not, no one predict that your brother could do something like that, even me, possessing the same eyes as him couldn't do a thing, I can't help but blame myself too" Haruto said

"Haruto…"

"But, what's done is done, we can't change the past anymore, all it matters is what awaits you in the future but at least avenge us first before you move on" Haruto said, Tsuna smile

"Yeah, I will do it even without your advice" Tsuna said, Haruto grinned as he clenched his fist and lift it up, Tsuna gasped

"Let's bump fist" Haruto said

"Dose that mean-"

"Yeah, I will become your eyes and that way I was able to see the future alongside you Tsuna"

"Yeah" Tsuna bumped fists with him and the next thing he knew, everything became black

_Dream end:_

"Huh" Tsuna said softly as he felt the transplanted eyes merge with him, Tsuna sat on his bed, his eyes was bandaged so he had no choice but not to move around too much, he touch the bandage and can't help but let out a small smile

"Judging from your face, you're fine, am I right" Tsuna suddenly heard Haruka's voice

"M-Mom"

"Do you need something?"

"N-No"

"I see, then you should take a very long rest, and don't worry about school, I already talked to the principal to excuse you for several days, so don't sweat things and get some sleep" Haruka said in a motherly tone

"Okay, I will"Tsuna said as he lay down on his bed, Haruka smiled as she went downstairs to prepare dinner but she stopped for a while and turns to Tsuna

"Tsu-kun" she called

"Y-Yes"

"After dinner, I want to talk to you on something"

"A-About what"

"I'll 'tell you later"

"Okay" Haruka then went downstairs this time

_Next day:_

At Nami junior high's athletic fest, there was a hot battle going on between the A, B, and C teams divided up according to their classes, the first game is a track and field, well there are other games happening alongside with this one

"GOAL!" An announcer said as Yamamoto reaches the finish line in the first place, granting his team another streak of victory, his fangirls squealed as usual

"As expected from Yamamoto but…" Toshiro thought as he felt himself bouncing around

"I was supposed to cheer if Kyoko-chan didn't appeared in front of me" Toshiro thought

"I think Tsuna was better doing this that me-" he thought but he realized that Tsuna was nowhere to be seen

"Come to think of it, where is he" Toshiro thought as he didn't know that he already reach the finish line in last place

"Sawada, 6th" the referee said, Toshro sweatdropped

"As always" he thought then, suddenly, Gokudera came to him

"I see, that's how it is, as expected from the tenth" he said making Toshiro wondered

"Eh!"

"You're conserving your strength for the pole knocking contest"

"NO, I'M NOT" Toshiro yelled

The day have passed smoothly for the athetic fest well, except for some craziness Toshiro and the others made during the pole knocking competition, Meanwhile at Tsuna he's resting on his room the bandage was still wrapped on his eyes as his mind was thinking of what Haruka said to him last night, it still shocked him

"Divine Mangekyo Sharingan….huh" Tsuna muttered

_Flashback:_

"Mom, what do you want to talk about" Tsuna asked her mother while eating on his room

"Well….it was about something important regarding your eyes" Haruka started

"My eyes" Tsuna asked, confused

"Yup, the sharingan we just transplanted onto you that comes from your friend"

"So…what about that" Tsuna asked

"Well, all of us in the clan believe the you can only regain your vision by taking your younger or older brother's eyes when one's mangekyo was overused" Haruka started to explain, Tsuna nodded, he already knew that so what is the big deal

"In your case, you transplanted your friend's eyes to you, to be honest, no one attempt to do that because of the huge risk I told you" Haruka continued

"N-No one" Tsuna asked

"Yeah, I heard someone tried to do that but he failed miserably and lost his eyes permanently"

"Wow, I must be lucky" Tsuna said, as he thinks of what would happened if he suffer the same as the guy

"Yes, you are really lucky, I didn't know what would happened but it is said that the ones who was able to accomplish something that you did just now will be granted a new eyes that even surpass the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" Haruka said

"Eh! Then what would be it" Tsuna asked

"It was called…"

_Flashback end:_

"Divine Mangekyo Sharingan, by transplanting your friend's Mangekyo to you, you will be granted with those eyes, I wonder what's the difference" Tsuna thought, thinking about the differences between Eternal and Divine

"Oh well, I'll find out that later" Tsuna thought as he went to sleep

_5 days later_:

"Finally, it's time, I'm sure that your eyes are healed by now" Haruka said, she and Tsuna are now in their training ground, Tsuna nodded

"I think it is, but I don't know if I should get excited" Tsuna said, Haruka patted his shoulder, comforting him a bit

"Relax Tsu-kun, just remove the bandage and open your eyes" she said, Tsuna sigh and proceed to remove the bandage, after the bandages was removed, Tsuna didn't open his eyes yet

"Alright Tsuna, slowly open your eyes and take a look with those" Haruka said, Tsuna nodded and slowly open his eyes to reveal his sharingan, since it's transplanted, sharingan was now Tsuna's permanent eyes and it won't revert back to his normal brown eyes anymore, Haruka already expect that so he advise Tsuna to activate his mangekyo

"A-Alright, here it goes" Tsuna said as his eyes change into hs mangekyo but what Haruka didn't expect was the mangekyo was completely different from his previous one, in form and aura

It was red eyes with a black fuma shuriken design and a black circular ring on it, Haruka observe his eyes more to see if there's any differences and abnormalities

"So Tsu-kun, how do you feel" Haruka asked, Tsuna blinked his eyes several times to see if there's something happened

"Well, I did regain my vision and I can feel myself accustomed to Haruto's eyes and other than that, I'm fine" Tsuna answered

"I see, then try using one of those" Haruka said, referring to Tsuna's Visual techniques

"O-Ok" Tsuna then activated his Susanoo using considerable amount of chakra, the amount he used when he's manifesting the ribcage along with arms for impenetrable defense purpose but to his surprise, it went to it's final form, which was a orange gigantic being wearing a cloak that covers the body except it's glowing eyes, it has four arms, two were holding a black fireball, which is made of Amatersu flames, and the other two was holding a samurai sword, Haruka was stunned, Tsuna's Susanoo now resembles the Legendary shinobi and their clan's founder, Madara Uchiha, and the ball of Amaterasu flames on the hands was resembles on the clan's ancestor, Sasuke Uchiha

"Tsu-kun…could it be that you will be able to surpass the two" Haruka thought

"O-Ok, that's enough, whitdraw it now" Haruka instructed snapping herself out of her thoughts, Tsuna nodded and the Susanoo dissolves and Tsuna landed to Haruka's side

"Now I can see the difference" Haruka said, still shocked, Tsuna nodded in agreement

"Yeah, actually, I didn't expect that to appear, I was originally trying to manifest the ribcage and the arms only but…" Tsuna said

"Eh, really?"

"Y-Yeah"

"You're lying"

"N-No, of course not mom"Tsuna said, Haruka chuckled

"Just joking, ok, let's continue your training on your flame" Tsuna grumbles, he really wants to try the other two, especially on the Amaterasu but Haruka refuse

"No, I don't want you to burn down an entire forest, got it" Haruka said, Tsuna sighed

"I understand" Tsuna said in defeat then the two proceed to train on Tsuna's ominous flame

_Next Day:_

Tsuna was getting himself ready to school, he had to wear contacts in order to hide his sharingan, the contact's color was orange thus, it will give Tsuna an orange eyes, Tsuna's getting accustomed to Haruto's eyes in a fast rate

"Haruto….with your eyes I promise you, that I will take down Shitsuke" Tsuna thought as he went to the table and eat breakfast, Haruka smiled at Tsuna

"Here's your lunch" Haruka said, Tsuna nodded and took it and put it to his bag, after eating he took his bag and went outside, going to the direction of the school, and when Tsuna was close to the gate, he heard some whispers and gossips from his classmates and other students about a certain incident

"Hey, did you hear, Kokuyo students just attacked some of our students, even the disciplinary committee president"

"Yeah, I know but I heard that they already settled it yesterday, maybe the perfect bite them to death"

"Heh serves them right"

Tsuna ignore them and went inside and to be greeted by Yuni, Tsuna smile at her

"Tsuna what in the world happen to you-your eyes" Yuni said, noticing Tsuna's orange eyes

"Oh, this an accident happened to me and the next thing I knew, my eyes became orange, I wonder why but don't worry, I'm fine" Tsuna lied, of course, he can't tell her about his eyes, Yuni look at Tsuna suspiciously

"Is that so" she said, Tsuna sigh

"Of course"

"Ok, let's go" the two then went inside the room, then Tsuna turn his head to ask Yuni about something

"Yuni"

"What is it?"

"I heard whispering about students attacking students, what is that all about, did something happened while I'm absent" Tsuna asked, Yuni think about it

"Well for that, yes that's true, some students from kokuyo attack some of students here in our school, Toshiro-kun and his friends attempt to stop them, well they did but with a lot of casualties, even Hibari-san was injured" Yuni explain, Tsuna nodded, finally understood the gossips earlier

"I see, say mind if I borrow your notes, I want to cope up in the 5 days of my absence" Tsuna asked, Yuni smiled and took out three notebooks from her bag and hand it to Tsuna

"Of course you can, here, this contains all of my notes, just return it to me when you're finish" Yuni said, Tsuna nodded and took the notes and keep it to his bag, both took their seat as the teacher started their lesson, as for Toshiro and the others, they're absent (A.N: and you know the reason)

_One Month Later:_

The president of the disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya was lying on the rooftop then the door opem to reveal his assistant, Kusakabe tetsuya

"President, the baseball autumn game starts today" he said, in response Hibari just yawn and went to sleep, showing that he's not interested in that

_At the game_:

"WAHHH!"

"He hit the homerun!" Toshiro's friends shouted, cheering for Yamamoto of course, Tsuna and Yuni was there as well, but Tsuna only watch silently and Yuni was sheering softly for her fellow classmate

"That's Yamamoto for sure, he's impressive" Toshiro said, and then he heard Gokudera snorted

"Che, the opposition team was struggling against that Yamamoto" he muttered

"Eh!"

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T WORK HARD, I'LL START A RIOT" Gokudera shouted as he took out dynamites

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR" Toshiro shouted

"Calm down octopus head, there are other things to do besides watching baseball" Ryohei said

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT BASEBALL AND DO BOXING" He suddenly shouted

"THAT"S WRONG TOO" Toshiro and Gokudera sweatdropped

"Quit being stupid, you lawn head!" Gokudera said

"Don't be so easy octopus head, even I'm stupid, I'm stupid for boxing!" Ryohei countered

"You just prove Gokudera's point" Toshiro thought

Suddenly, the ball went to their direction, and was about to hit Toshiro's face but luckily, it was caught by Bianchi

"I brought you lunch" she said, handing Toshiro one of her poison cooking, Gokudera's face twisted and his stomach grumbled as he saw his sister's face

"A-Aniki" then he lost consciousness, Tsuna then look a Gokudera's direction

"Does that happened every time he saw her sister's face" Tsuna asked

"Believe it nor not, yes, it was" Yuni answered

"G-Gokudera-kun, are you okay" Toshiro and his friends help their unconscious fellow

"That area is so noisy"

"EH!" Toshiro suddenly felt a presence, he look back to see nothing

"Maybe it's just my imagination" he thought, as he remembered that he had to help Gokudera

Reborn then turn his head to see a mother and her child walking together

"Mi-kun, big brother was working hard"

"What should we make to celebrate him for dinner?"

"H-Hamburger"

"But we just have Hamburger yesterday, let's do it some other time okay"

"Okay"

Reborn smirked as he watch the two walking away until they're out of his sight

"Being alone seems so lonely, we'll play with you again anytime" Reborn said

The child earlier turned his head to reveal his eyes; one of the eyes was color red with a kanji 'six' on it

"Again…someday"

_Unkown Place:_

Shitsuke was standing in a top of a tree watching the beautiful view of Namimori from his position

"I wonder if you get a bit stronger" he thought, looking a the small town with his purple colored ripple pattern eyes

"Well, he had to or else I regret sparing him" he then vanish into several crows

**_{End of Daily Arc}_**

_**CHARACTER PROFILE**_

**Tsunayoshi Uchiha**

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Orange (due to his contacts)

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 46.5 kg

Affiliation: Modern Uchiha

Relatives: Haruka Uchiha (Adoptive Mother)

Shitsuke Uchiha (Older Brother)

Weapons: Sword of Kusanagi (Revealed Later)

Nature: Blaze Release (Derived from Amaterasu)

Flame: Night Flame

Abilities: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Divine Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Short Warp

**Shitsuke Uchiha**

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Black

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Affiliation: Modern Uchiha

Relatives: Haruka Uchiha (Instructor)

Tsunayoshi Uchiha (Younger Brother)

Weapons: Gunbai (Revealed Later)

Nature: Fire Release

Flame: None

Abilities: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo

**Haruka Uchiha**

Age: 29

Sex: Female

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Pale cerulean

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Affiliation: Modern Uchiha

Relatives: Tsunayoshi Uchiha (Adopted Son)

Shitsuke Uchiha (Student)

Weapons: None

Nature: Water Release, Wind Release

Flame: None

Abilities: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Kamui (Revealed Later)

**Sawada Toshiro**

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 47 kg

Affiliation: Vongola Famiglia

Relatives: Sawada Nana (Mother)

Sawada Iemitsu (Father)

Reborn (Tutor)

Weapons: X-Gloves

Nature: None

Flame: Sky Flame

Abilities: Zero Point Breakthrough, Flight, DWM, HDWM

**A.N: Finally, Daily Arc was done, i don't know if you like this chapter but it's fine and now, i can start to write on Varia arc, is what i want to say but unfortunately, i'm thinking of putting this fic into hold, because of school since i'm a graduating student, and i have to review everything on this arc since it involves intense fighting and i'm still thinking on how Tsuna will slowly involved himself with Toshiro's Mafia life so until then, Read and Review, if you can**


	13. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and the characters from it, as well as all abilities use in this fic, but i own any OC that you might encountered**

**Chapter 13: Author's Note**

This is not the Chapter, I just post this to answer the question regarding Tsuna and Toshiro as a biological brothers, i can't just leave it unanswered or wait until i post the new chapter to answer this, so i'm answering it right here and right now, but don't worry, i will replace this with the next Chapter if it's done

The answer is no, Tsuna and Toshiro will never be a Biological siblings here, Tsuna is an Uchiha and Toshiro is a Sawada That's why i put a seperate profile for the two to distinguish the differences between them as well as their heritage, assume that it's only a pure coincidence that they have similar faces and eyes, also if you can't cope up to the previous chapters that involves jutsu, sharingan and etc. i suggest you visit the Narutopedia, you can find all info you want to know about it or read the manga if you want to, except for the Divine Mangekyo Sharingan, that term just came up to my mind and i think it was cool so I use it here

As for Yuni, maybe yes, she will be the door for Tsuna to become fully involve in Mafia but i'll think about that later, so i hope it answer your question


End file.
